¿Ninfomanas?
by el santo pegaso
Summary: Aquí les traigo un fic HENTAI, de las chicas de naruto, solo por el momento serán tres chicas, Sakura, Ino y Hinata, espero les guste. ULTIMO CAPITULO, NI SE PARA QUE ME MOLESTO EN PONER ESTO, GRACIAS POR NADA.
1. A Sakura le gustan los sabados

**Aquí les dejo este fic hentai, de solo tres capítulos, y como dije antes es una historia hentai, así que por favor puritanos, religiosos o lo que sea abstenerse de leer y comentar en la historia.**

**La historia esta contada mas por sakura, cuando vean en su dialogo las comillas "" eso quiere decir que habla con voz normal, el resto mas bien lo dice como pensamiento y cuando vean esto ( - ) es por que separa los diálogos para que no quede todo junto ya que se lo difícil que es leer fic cuando esto todo junto, ojala se entienda sino me avisan he.**

.- Nos situamos en la gran villa de Konoha, lugar de grandes ninjas como Naruto quien fue el responsable de traer las paz a todo el mundo ninja, luego de derrotar al mas terrible adversario Madara Uchiha, pasado este acontecimiento todo se volvió mas tranquilo, las misiones seguían igual pero no con los peligros de antes, así que todos tenían mas tiempo libre, y fue así como despertó en las mujeres sus mas profundos deseos.

.- Tsunade había enviado en una misión a Naruto,Sakura y Sasuke quien había vuelto luego de la derrota de Madara, todo paresia ir bien, la misión no era la gran cosa por eso les dio tiempo de hacerla tranquilos, Sasuke luego de acampar les dijo a sus amigos que haría la primera guardia, para que ellos puedan descansar, pero lo que menos tenían pensado ellos era tener una noche tranquila, así fue que una vez que Sasuke se marcho, Sakura se acercó a Naruto.

.- Mmmm, Naru, estamos solos que te parece terminar aquellos que no pudimos la otra vez. – _Mirándolo con lujuria mientras se desprendía los botones de su blusa._

.- Me parece bien Sakura-chan… ven aquí.- _Ni lento ni perezoso, Naruto tomo entre sus brazos a Sakura._

. – En ese momento el la termino por desvestir dejándola solo con unas bragas de encaje negro, lo cual hicieron que naruto se excitará mas, lentamente la recostó en tanto con sus manos acaricia el cuerpo de ella, quien no dejaba de gemir al sentir las manos de naruto en sus cuerpo, era como un volcán a punto de estallar, estaba tan caliente que sin reparos se quito las bragas tirándolas por ahí, mientras naruto quien ya se había quitado todo estaba observando como ella se acercaba a su miembro.

.- Mmmm naruto que grande, te gusta. – _Decía mientras se tragaba la verga de naruto_.-

.- Ohhh, si sakura chan, así mas ohhhh, que buena eres. – _Naruto llevo su mano hacia la cabeza de ella para guiar en los movimientos_.-

.- Naruto estaba que no daba mas en cualquier momento se correría, sakura simplemente lo estaba matando a pesar de no ser una experta, lo hacia muy bien.

.- Me corro sakura chan… saku.. ahhhhh, que bueno. – _Dándole todo sus fluidos dentro de la boca de ella_.

.- Cof, cof, gua naruto me diste una gran carga he. – _Relamiendo sus manos que habían quedado con un poco de semen, y relamiéndose los labios_.

.- El la tumbo en el suelo, en tanto besaba todo sus cuerpo, lentamente acerco su pene a la vagina de ella y sin prisas la penetro y viendo como ella hacia un pequeño gesto de dolor, ya que estará era la primera ves que llegaban tan lejos por que en una anterior oportunidad no lo lograron ya que fueron interrumpidos, pero hoy era diferente, así que el al notar como ella empezaba a gozar empezó con sus envestida mas rápidamente, llevo su boca hacia los pechos de ella para poder saborearlos, morderlos y hacerla estremecer de placer, ella podía sentir como el pene de naruto entraba y salía de ella, que le producía un gran placer, nunca imagino que esto del sexo seria tan rico, se dijo.

.- Oh si naruto así mas… si dame con todo, hazme tuya, ahhhhh.

.- Que conchita mas apretadita sakura chan, me encanta, siento que se derrite en tu interior, ohhhh, si que rico se siente esto, ahhhhh.

.- Si esto es lo mejor, dios, más naruto más, dame con todo lo que tengas, mmmm.

. – Ahhh, me estoy por correr sakura chan, ya no aguanto más.

.- Si hazlo adentro naruto, lléname con toda tu leche, ohhh, si lléname.

.- En ese momento naruto descargo una gran cantidad en el interior de sakura quien arqueo sus espalda por el placer que sentía en ese momento, su cuerpo sudoroso, estaba que pedía mas, desea sentirse penetrada, quería sentir como se corrían sin para en su interior, le había gustaba mucho, así que cuando tuvo control de sus actos se acerco a naruto quien se encontraba exhausto de tanto placer.

.- Sakura chan, ¿Qué hace?, ya no puedo mas, estoy muerto.

.- Pero yo quiero mas, vamos una ves más por favor.

.- Mejor para otra ocasión, estoy muy cansado, además Sasuke vendrá pronto si.

.- Naruto le dio un beso, vistiéndose, para salir de la tienda dejando a una sakura excitada, quien se llevaba sus manos a su vagina, y se introducía sus dedos intentando darse placer, pero no era lo mismo pensó.

.- Luego de esa misión, sakura estaba que no daba mas, quería un pene dentro suyo, y naruto que se había ido a entrenar con ero-sennin no volvería hasta unos meses, entonces que haría, su Inner le sugería varias opciones, pero ella lo negó rotundamente, ella tenia su orgullo no seria la puta de nadie, bueno quizás de naruto pero eso era diferente a las proposiciones que le hacia su Inner, luego de pelearse varias veces con ella.

.- No podía creer las cosas que me decía ese pervertida, pero tampoco podía negar que me llego a gustar la idea, así que con un soplido me levante para prepararme ya que tenia que ir a trabajar, y como no había muchas misiones me hacia cargo del hospital, no era gran cosas pero era mi responsabilidad , así que me metí bajo la ducha mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo era una sensación placentera hasta que con mis manos roce mi vagina en ese momento me recorrió un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo pero no era malo al contrario me gusto mucho, así que seguí acariciándome, hasta que sentía que eso no era suficiente, pero naruto no estaba así que tendría que aguantar, di un soplido de frustración y saque mi mano de mi entrepierna y busca el envase del shampoo, al tocarlo inmediatamente lo mire y me sorprendí, tenia la forma de un pene.

.- mi Inner, ni lenta ni perezosa me daba ideas de que hacer con el envase, y la verdad no estaba para contradecirla ya que estaba caliente, entonces toma el envasé y lo dirigí hasta mi vagina, por un momento tuve miedo y me decía que estoy haciendo, pero al sentir el objeto en la entrada de mi vagina me quito todo prejuicio así que lentamente lo fui metiendo, y no saben que rico se sentía, por fin tenia algo largo y duro dentro mió, lentamente me fui penetrando mas fuerte, hasta que daba gemidos de placer no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, me estaba metiendo esa cosa en mi vagina y me gustaba, lastima que no tiene semen para darme ya que me encanto sentirlo aquella vez dentro mió.

.- pero bueno, me tuve que conformar con eso, y así llegue al orgasmo, era una sensación esplendida, no podía dejar de pensar en ser penetrada y sentir el semen dentro mió, era algo que me estaba volviendo loca, así que una vez que pude ponerme de pie termine de bañarme, y fui a mi cuarto a buscar mi ropa y alistarme para un día largo de trabajo, y quizás en la noche ese frasquito me ayude a dormí jejeje.

.- Luego de salir de casa y camino al hospital no podía dejar de ver a cada hombre que pasa, y no precisamente la cara he, así estuve todo el camino viendo la entre pierna de hombre que se me cruzara así fuera un hombre mayor, era algo que me tenia fuera de este mundo, hasta que mi amiga Ino se me cruzó en el camino y con un fuerte grito me saco del transe.

.- ¿Qué pasa frentuda? Te veo algo distraída. –

.- ¡Y a ti que te importa!, cerda.-

.- Bueno que carácter, creo que te hace falta un hombre sakurita jejejeje.

. – En ese momento sentí mis mejillas arder y con una mirada matadora Ino se callo así llegamos al hospital donde tendría todo el día para olvidar este asunto que me esta volviendo loca o pervertida me decía mi Inner, quien se reía locamente, y yo que no sabia que decirle en ese momento, decidí no prestarle atención, así que me dedique a lo mío, que en si no fue mucho algún que otro con una fractura, y cosas menores, pero y así mi día de trabajo estaba llegando a su fin, por fin tendría un tiempo para poder descansar y hacer cositas me dije, eso fue algo que me sorprendió ya que yo misma me lo dije, dios me estoy volviendo loca, bueno me dije, en tanto fui al cuarto que tenemos para cambiarnos y esa cosas, me acerque a mi looker y me disponía a cambiarme, hasta que llego Ino, y para mi mala suerte su looker estaba al lado del mío.

.- ¿Y sakura, que harás luego?. – _Decía Ino, mientras se desprendía lentamente los botones, y dejaba ver un juego de ropa interior en color blanco, que hacia resaltar su vello cuerpo._

.- Me iré directo a mi casa, estoy cansada. – _Llevando su mano a su hombro y masajeándolo, mientras se colocaba su ropa_.

.- Ohh no sea aburrida, mejor vamos divertirnos he. – _La miraba con un brillo lujurioso._

.- Te dije que estoy cansada, así que ve tu sola. – _Terminándose de vestir, mientras Ino hizo un gesto con su cabeza como negando_.

.- Hay dios que pesada que es Ino, siempre con esa idea fija de divertirse, será que ella y shikamaru lo hacen seguido, o será… no que estoy pensando ella no es de ese tipo, eso creo, en fin mejor me apuro que se esta haciendo muy oscuro, y encima tengo que pasar por el parque y siendo hoy sábado de seguro habrá algunos borrachos por ahí.

.- Sakura iba caminando por la calle, y no le faltaba mucho para pasar por el parque mas que unas dos cuadras y sin contar que dicho parque abarca cuatro manzanas, y con la poco luz que poseía le daba un aspecto sombrío, y lugar que aprovechaban algunos mendigo para dormir y borrachos que terminaban ahí, y al ser un día feriado se encontraría con algunos, en su camino.

.- Demonios este parque es espeluznante de noche, grrr, me hace poner la piel de gallina, será mejor apurar el paso, no quiera cruzarme con ningún sujeto extraño, y encima hoy me puse esta falda corta, pero ahora que lo pienso soy una de las mas fuerte de la aldea luego de Tsunade que podría pasarme, mas que encontrarme con estos dos borrachos, he borrachos, que mala suerte la mía para que habré abierto la boca.

.- Hool..aaa jovencita, que haces por estos lugares. – _Le decía un sujeto alto y flaco, su pelo café desordenado al igual que su ropa y sus ojos marrones brillosos por el licor._

.- Acaso… acaso estas buscando diversión pequeña, por que si es así nosotros te lo podemos conceder.- _Decía el acompañante, que era algo mas bajito y digamos gordito, con un gran bigote, y al igual que su amigo perdido en los estragos del licor._

.- Disculpen, me dejarían pasar tengo prisa y no quisiera lastimarlos. - _Decía sakura, quien intento pasar por el medio de los dos, cosas que aprovecharon para encerrarla y pagar sus cuerpos al de ella._ - No puedo creer mi suerte, justo a mi me toca lidiar con estos borrachos, pero que están haciendo, oh no.

.- Los hombres lentamente comenzaron a tocar el cuerpo de sakura, quien de la impresión no sabia que hacer, cosa que motivos a los hombres a seguir manoseando a la joven, que comenzó a sentir un hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo.

.- "Mmmm, que me pasa, por que no los aparto, estos hombres me están manoseando a su antojo y yo no me puedo mover, puedo sentir sus manos en mis pechos, mis caderas y sentir su aliento a licor barato que me esta mareando".

.- Oh, preciosa, veo que te gusta. – _Le decía mientras acariciaba el pecho de sakura y pasaba su lengua por su oreja._

.- Que te parece si nos acompañas, y pasamos una noche caliente los tres, ¿Que dice? – _Metiendo su mano por su falda y acariciándole el trasero, provocando un pequeño gemido de ella._

.- Si. – _Fue todo lo que necesitaron los sujetos para conducirla adentro del parque el cual tenia lugares, por decirlo privados_.

.- "No puede ser, por que les dije que si, ¿que me pasa?, ¿que es esto que siento?, oh no, me están llevando hacia ese lugar oscuro; Dios están manoseándome toda puedo sentir sus ásperas manos en mis pechos y vagina, y como uno de ellos lleva una de mis manos hacia su entre pierna".

.- Oh muñeca, lo pasaremos en grande, de eso estate segura.-

.- "No puedo resistir mas, ciento como me desvisten y observan mi cuerpo al desnudo solo cubierto por el sostén y las bragas, mi cuerpo parece que tiene vida propia a cada pedido de ellos solo respondo".

.- Sakura estaba completamente entregada, los hombre comenzaron a quitarle el sostén, donde aprovecharon a lamer y jugar con ellos, mientras sakura se mordía el labio al sentir la corriente de placer que recorría todo sus cuerpo, en tantos las manos de sakura como por inercia se fueron a la entrepierna de ellos mientras los acariciaba sobre el, así estuvieron un rato, hasta que lograron que sakura tuvieran el primer orgasmo de la noche.

.- Oh si muy bien, ahora es momento que vos nos des algo de placer.-

.- Los hombres se pusieron al frente de sakura que por el orgasmo se encontraba de rodillas, y mirándola con sus ojos la incitaban a continuar con sus juegos.

.- En ese momento sakura los miro y luego bajo su mirada a las entrepiernas de los hombres y con manos temblorosa fue abriéndoles el cierre, para dejar salir a dos grande penes completamente erectos, se quedo viéndolos un momento hasta que sintió que alguien ponía su mano en la cabeza y la conducía hacia unos de los penes.

.- "Y así fue que me encontré con el pene del tipo en mi boca, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo se la estaba chupando a un borracho y desconocido, pero me estaba gustando, podía sentir su sabor, su olor que hacia que mi mente se nublara, " _que rico, que rico pene tiene señor mmm_" estuve un rato lamiendo, chupendo y degustando, lo que cada ves se sentía mas rico en mi boca, podía sentir que en cualquier momento se correría, pensé en sacarlo de mi boca pero al pensar en lo que vendría no lo hice y así fue como se corrió todo en mi boca, y lentamente comencé a tragarlo, era delicioso, su sabor y contextura, era simplemente sabroso, " _que sabrosa leche tiene usted_" me relamí los labios y en ese momento y como una fiera me abalance sobre el otro pene al que tenia en mis manos" –

. – Y comencé a degustarlo con mas ritmo que el anterior, pase mi lengua por todo el tronco, jugué con su bolas un rato mientras la daba lengüetazos para subir y meterme ese manjar en la boca, no lo podía creer, mi cuerpo se movía al compás mientras con mis manos me acariciaba la vagina, hasta que sentí unas manos en mis cadera que me levantaron un poco y mi braga se deslizaba por mis piernas para terminar en el piso, para luego sentir una lengua en mi vagina, podía sentir como me comía con su boca y me hacia sentir en las nubes. " _Oh si, chupamela, así, que rico se siente_" le decía en los momentos que sacaba el pene del amigo de mi boca los cuales no eran mucho ya que estaba riquísimo, " _mmmm, su pene es maravilloso, señor_", estaba completamente entregada al placer que me daban dos completos desconocidos, " si dame todo el semen que tengas, lo quiero todo", decía mientras sentía como un mar de semen recorría mi boca y yo tratando de bebérmelo todo, " _ahhh, que rico, si es lo mejor… quiero mas, por favor llénenme toda con su lechita caliente_".-

.- Y así el que estaba lamiéndome la vagina, me acaricio un poco mientras se acomodaba y frotaba su pene contra mi vagina, " _Por favor métamela, quiero sentirlo dentro de mi_", podía sentir como me la metía lentamente hasta el fondo, era un sensación única, " _Ohhh que bien se siente… mas… mas por favor, lléneme toda con su rica verga_", decía mientras el sujeto al principio lo hacia lentamente para luego acelerar el paso cosa que me puso a mil, "_ohmmm, mas, quiero mas, déme con todo lo que tengas, soy toda suya_" mis palabras salían sola de mi boca que no tardo mucho en estar ocupada " _Por favor déjeme degustar su enorme pene_" tome el miembro del otro sujeto y me lo comí rápidamente, estaba en la gloria podía sentir como me penetraban la vagina y la boca, estaba siendo gozada por dos completos desconocidos y eso me gustaba, el sujeto que me estaba dando por la vagina se inclino sobre mi espalda mientras comenzó a jugar con mis pecho y pezones que están tan duros que dolían, solo sentir el aliento sobre mi nuca me hizo estremecer, estaba gozando como una loca hasta que el sujeto me susurro en el oído que estaba por correr y me la iba a sacar pero con voz ronca les respondí "_No la saque, quiero sentirlo dentro de mi, quiero todo su semen adentro de mi vagina_" eso lo puso a mil ya que comenzó a envestirme mas rápidamente hasta que sentí como me llenaba con su blanco candor "_Ohhh si, que bien se siente mi vagina toda llena de semen… ahhh_."

.- Sentí como lentamente sacaba su miembro de mi vagina y el semen comenzó a salir de mi vagina "_Dios cuanto semen, y todo eso para mi sola_" en ese momento de extasié me había olvidado del otro sujeto a quien se la estaba chupando para acercarme al que me lleno con toda su lechita para darle un gran beso, que fue cortado por una tos que sabia de quien era así que me gire y recostándome en el pasto levante un poco las caderas, mientras con mi mano me abría la vagina como invitándolo a entrar "_Ven que esperas, métemela y descarga toda tu lechita en mi vagina también_" el sujeto no se hizo esperar prácticamente se tiro encima mió mientras intentaba meterla, así que tuve que tomar su miembro con mi mano y guiarla hacia mi vagina " _Métala aquí señor y disfrute_" le dije al momento de sentir sus movimiento de vaivén que me hacían enloquecer, y mas en esa posición podía ver como su pene entraba y salía de mi vagina generándome mas placer _"Ohhh que bien así, sigue si, penétrame con todo, que quiero sentirlo muy dentro mió"_ el sujeto acelero el paso haciendo que mis gemidos fueran mas y mas en aumento hasta que sentí algo cerca mió, abrí los ojos y hay estaba el otro pene como mirándome y sin decir nada me lo metí a la boca, estaba siendo cogida por dos extraños y me gustaba, podía sentir como el pene entraba y salía de mi vagina, hasta que el sujeto se tenso, sabia lo que venia así que con mis piernas cruzadas en su caderas lo atraje mas a mi así sentiría su semen mas adentro mió.

.- Y así lo hicimos casi hasta la madrugada, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por su semen al igual que mi vagina no dejaba de chorrear ese maravilloso liquido, que me quemaba por dentro, me vestí y me dispuse a irme hasta que.

.- Perdón, no nos presentamos me llamo sakura y ustedes.- _Le decía con una sonrisa, mientras veían como de mis piernas aun chorreaba semen_.

.- Un gusto sakura-san, yo soy Hitoko y mi amigo es Keiichi.- _Mirando a la joven muchacha que se habían follado esa noche_.

.- Un placer, Hitoko y Kiichi-san, bueno nos vemos. – _Dándose vuelta para retirarse_.

.- Disculpa, podremos repetirlo en algún momento. – _Decía con una sonrisa y pensando que le diría que no_.

.- Oh, claro que si, ya quiero saborear su sabroso semen de nuevo, hasta la próxima cogida he. – _Tirándoles un beso al aire, y dejando a dos hombre satisfechos._

.- Luego de despedirse de los hombres, sakura llego rápidamente a su casa ya que no seria bueno que la encontraran, por que su cara, pelo y ropas esta toda manchadas por las corridas de aquellos hombres, así que al poner las llaves y abrir rápidamente la puerta entro y apoyándose en ella para cerrarla, dio un gran suspiro.

.- No lo puedo creer, acabo de tener sexo con dos desconocidos, y no me siento mal ni nada parecido es mas, mi cuerpo aun se siente muy caliente, y desea mas de esos enorme penes o otros jeje.

.- Lentamente comenzó a sacarse la ropa mientras se acercaba al canasto donde ponía la ropa para lavar, luego de quedar en ropa interior ella miro sus otras prendas que daban cuenta de lo ocurrido esa noche, así que tendría que lavarlas bien, o corría riesgo que su madre las vieran cuando venia a visitarla ya que por lo general le revisaba que tuviera todo en orden y si encontraba eso estaría en problemas, por mas que tuviera diecinueve años para su madre siempre seria una niña.

.- Bueno solo me falta la ropa interior. – _Decía mientras entraba en el baño y abría el agua_.

.- En ese momento y antes de todo me asome al espejo del baño y contemple mi rostro y cuerpo, que se encontraba todo cubierto de un liquido pegajoso, llevando mi mano hacia esa sustancia que sabia que era la tome con mis dedos mientras me los llevaba a la cara " _Uhhmm que olor extraño tiene y es tan pegajoso, no puedo creer que esto allá entrado dentro mió_" me quedo un segundo contemplando esa sustancia, que lentamente lleve a mi boca y me puse a degustar " _Que rico sabe_" me decía mientras relamía mis dedos y con mi otra mano recolectaba los restos que quedaban en mi cuerpo, para seguir saboreándolo, y así estuvo un rato hasta, que no encontré mas por sobre mi piel, por lo que me termine de sacar el brasier y las bragas, para meterme bajo la calida agua, que fluía por todo mi cuerpo dándome una plena satisfacción, recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo recordando las caricias de " _¿Cómo se llamaban? Jeje_ -

. - bueno esos hombres, quienes me dieron una magnifica noche, seguí acariciando mi cuerpo hasta mi entrepierna que hasta con el mínimo toque me ponía a mil, seguí acariciando aquella zona, en tanto lentamente con mi mano izquierda me frotaba el pecho y apretaba mi pezón, y así fue que metí mis dedos en mi vagina buscando rastro de las corridas, ya que de seguro con todo lo que me dieron aun debe quedar un poco, y para mi buena suerte fue así " _Ohhh que bien aun queda semen dentro mío, que rico_" deje mi pecho para meter mis dos manos en mi vagina que luego de introducir mis dedos comenzó a chorrear mucho semen " _No puedo dejar que se desperdicie, he_" y así estuve varios minutos llevando mis manos a mi vagina y llevando el néctar a mi boca, hasta que por lastima parecía que ya no quedaba mas " _Ya no hay mas, que mala suerte_" en ese momento supe cual seria mi comida favorita de ahora en adelante " _Que pena, y yo que quería mas_" termine de bañarme mientras intentaba hurgar en mi interior haber si había un poquito mas, pero lamentablemente no era así, tome la bata y me dirigí a mi cuarto - -

- - mire el reloj que señalaba las siete y cuarto, mejor me apuraba y dormía un poco ya que en la tarde y como era domingo tenia el día libre así que había quedado con Ino, para ir de compras, me puse el pijama y estaba por acostarme, pero me acorde que deje mi ropa interior tirada en el baño así que me levante y la recogí, viendo que ya no servían me dispuse a tirarlas en el cesto que hay en mi cuarto claro bien afondo por las dudas, me recosté en mi cama, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, a eso mi Inner me sugirió algo sucio, pero a esta altura lo que me dijera ya no me asombraría " _He Sakura, ¿Por qué?... me quedo un rato pensando en lo que me dijo _" Suena algo sucio, pero ya que importa" me levante y busque mis bragas, las mire y lentamente las acerqué a mi nariz que inmediatamente captaron no solo mi esencia sino era la mezcla de ambas la mías y la de ellos, " _Mmmm, de solo sentir este aroma, hace que mi vagina chorree_" a veces mi Inner tiene ideas buenas, me gire con mi braga entre mis manos y la puse en la mesita mientras sentía era aroma de mis fluidos y su semen, haciendo que pudiera dormirme tranquilamente.

.- Luego de dormir hasta la once y media, me levante como nueva, mire en mi mesita las bragas y le di una ultima mirada y las puse en el cesto mientras cerraba la bolsa, busque en mi armario la ropa que me iba a poner ese día, y como era domingo y no tenia que ir al hospital me puse lo mas cómodo que encontré, primero un bragas y sostén mire en el cajón y vi uno rojo con voladitos que tenia, otra negra mas común y una de color cremita con una encaje, así que tome esta ultima y me las puse, pero antes de cerrar el cajón un poco mas atrás había unas que me regalo Ino en mi cumpleaños, eran rojos también pero eran mas chiquita en su parte delantera y bueno atrás se imaginan iban acompañadas de un sostén en el mismo detalle, eran hermosas " _Estas podría usarlas para el otro sábado, y así jejeje_" la verdad a esa altura ya tenia un poco asumido el tema del sexo, pero bueno alistándome rápidamente y sin olvidarme de deshacerme de la evidencia de la noche, antes de salir de casa, me fui con paso lentos y serenos hasta la casa de Ino quien vivía en la otra manzana, fue así que me encontré llamando a su puerta.

.- Ino, sal de una vez que no tengo tu tiempo.- _Decía en forma de enojo, mientras abría la puerta Ino_.

.- Sakurita, que bueno que llegaste, por un momento creí que te irías sin mi he.- _Dándome una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta a su espalda_.

.- Eso jamás, jejejeje. – _Riéndome un poco al ver la expresión que me hizo._

.- Y luego de salir de la casa de Ino, nos dedicamos a recorrer la tiendas de una en una, viendo esa maravillosa ropa, zapatos y carteras, a pesar de ser ninjas somos mujeres así que como tal y teniendo dinero propio compramos varias cosas, yo por mi parte y sin que Ino se de cuenta compre algunas prendas sexy para usar, luego de las compras pasamos por una heladería, por el centro de la aldea que después de la derrota de madara se había convertido en un gran centro ya que la gente decía que malo puede pasar si tenemos al ninjas mas fuerte de todos que nos protege, no hacia falta saber el nombre yo la sabia perfectamente y esa fue la causa que mi mente comenzara a trabajar ardua mente pensando en lo que paso y todo eso desconectándome por un minuto de la realidad.

.- Tierra llamando a Sakura… ¡Sakura!.-

.- ¿Qué pasa Ino? – _Le dije, mientras la miraba sorprendida_.

.- Te estoy hablando hace rato y vos esta en las nubes se puede saber que te pasa. – _Me decía algo irritada_.

.- No nada, solo tonterías sigamos. – _Le dije con un gasto de que no se preocupara_.

.- Luego de pasear un rato mas, a Ino se le ocurrió pasar por el parque para descansar en uno de sus bancos, en ese momento me puse nerviosa y recordé lo pasado ahí, así que con cierto nerviosismo y tratando de que Ino no se de cuenta llegamos al parque y buscamos un banco que estuviera a la sombra ya que el sol estaba picando fuerte, luego de mirar encontramos uno que estaban bajo unos árboles el cual la ramas actuaban como paraguas dándole una sombra y un ambiente fresco al sitio, deje mis bolsas a un costado mientras Ino buscaba entre sus cosas sacando un pequeño espejo, yo la mire un momento para luego ver cuidadosamente todo el lugar tratando de saber cual fue el sitio donde me entregue a eso tipos, pero dado que en esa ocasión era de noche y la falta de luz me hicieron imposible mi búsqueda, cerré mis ojos y di un soplido que no paso desapercibido por Ino quien inmediatamente me empezó a preguntar.

.- De verdad sakura que te pasa, te noto algo tensa, nerviosa, como si algo te estuviera molestando. –

.- No, ya te dije que no es nada.

.- Dime tienes problemas con Naruto o algo así.-

.- ¿Con naruto? Y el que tiene que ver.

.- ¿Qué acaso no son novios?

.- Yo y naruto, para nada, digamos que somos amigos con ciertos privilegios jejeje. –

.- Y así estuvo un buen rato intentando sacarme lo que realmente me pasaba, pero si le decía la verdad de seguro se reiría de mi y después no la terminaría mas y sin contar que de seguro lo sabría todo el mundo ya que Ino tiene una bocaza terrible no puede guardarse nada, pero bueno así y todo es mi mejor amiga, y hablando de amigas y amigos, no se en que punto estaré con Naruto, se que me agrada estar con el y tengo sentimientos por el, pero por el momento el me dijo que quería dejar las cosas así nomás y que se den despacio, paro bueno tampoco lo puedo obligar a nada, y a decir verdad por el momento estamos bien así.

.- Bueno sakura, mejor nos vamos, se hace tarde y tengo que ayudar a mi mamá en la florería, vamos.

.- Si Ino, yo también tengo cosas que hacer.- _Le dije levantándome y recogiendo las bolsas que compre en la tienda_.

.- El camino fue divertido con Ino nos acordamos de las travesuras que hacíamos de niñas y esas cosa, luego de separarnos en la esquina observe como ella se marchaba, entonces una ves que la vi entrar en su casa me gire y tome rumbo a la mía, y en eso pocos segundo que tarde en llegar mi mente aun seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, luego de abrir la puerta mi Inner hizo aparición.

.- Vamos sakura no les des mas vuelta al asunto.-_ Me decía, con una sonrisa_.

.- Si como si fuera tan fácil, o es que acaso no entiendes bien lo que ocurrió. – _Le dije medio molesta, a ver que se tomaba las cosas demasiado tranquila_.

.- Oh vamos, no me digas que acaso no te gusto sentir eso grandes y sucios penes dentro tuyo, y sentir como te llenaban con todo su semen he, dime que no te gusto.- _Me decía con firmeza y sinceridad en sus palabras, haciéndome dudar de mi cordura._

.- Imagínate, en ese bosque rodeada de varios hombres dispuestos a cogerte, con sus penes bien duros y vos completamente desnuda esperando que algunos de eso desconocidos te haga suya, he. – _Pasándose las manos por su cuerpo y en pose sexy la Inner estaba muy alterada_.

.- Me acerque al sillón que tenia en el living mientras instintivamente mis manos se metieron dentro mi falta hasta mi vagina que comenzó a gotear antes la palabras de mi Inner, imágenes venían a mi mente haciendo que cada ves me mojara mas y mas, mis dedos entraban velozmente en mi vagina provocándome gemidos, hasta que a mi mente vino la imagen del bendito envase de shampoo que tengo en el baño, me levante rápidamente mientras me quitaba la ropa, al llegar al baño agarre el encase y me dirigí nuevamente a mi habitación para estar mas cómoda en mi cama, una ves hay me quito el resto de mi ropa y sentía como mi corazón latía fuertemente y mi vagina no dejaba de gotear, me recosté sobre la cama mientras en mi mano derecha estaba el bendito juguete digamos " _bueno amiguito es hora que me des algo de placer si_." Lentamente lo pasaba por mi vagina húmeda cubriéndolo de mis fluidos así seria mas fácil que entrara, mientras que mi cuerpo estaba completamente caliente con mi otra mano agarre mi seno y lo comencé a masajear mientras mis pezones se ponían duros como una roca - -

- - provocándome mas placer, con mis dedos apretaba y giraba mi pezón izquierdo mientras con mi otra mano me refregaba el "_juguete_" en mi vagina, estuve unos minutos así hasta que sentí la necesidad de metérmelo en la vagina así que lentamente deje mi pezón llevando mi mano hasta la entrada de mi vagina y abriéndola un poco para facilitar la entrada de mi "_juguete_" que me pedía a gritos entrar en mi interior así que sin perder mas tiempo lo fui metiendo dentro mió, y sentía como se abría paso en mi interior dándome oleadas de placer " _Mmmm, si, mi amor, me matas de gozo_" Le decían entre jadeos, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta alguna, pero me hacia poner mas caliente, ya que me imaginaba que era un verdadero pene el que me penetraba y no un envase de shampoo " _Así, mas rápido papito, como me gusta ahhh_" cada vez me lo metía con gran velocidad y mas profundo dándome un placer enorme, hasta que mi primer orgasmo de la noche cubrió mi habitación " _Ohhhh dios, que bien se sintió eso… eres un amor_" le decía a mi " _juguete_" que se encontraba todo bañado en mis jugos, mientras lo dejaba en la mesita intentaba recuperar el aliento y bajar un poco el calor que tenia - -

- - así que me levante lentamente y me dirigí a la cocina a buscar un baso de agua para calmar un poco mi sed y calor, recorrí el camino así como estaba completamente desnuda hasta la cocina, una semana atrás y ni loca lo hubiera hecho, pero en ese momento no me importo, total vivo sola así que puedo hacer lo que quiera, como ahora estar parada frente a la heladera desnuda, así que abriéndola y sacando una botellita con agua me dispuse a servirme mientras tomaba el agua algo capto mi atención y eso fue el palo de amasar que me había regalado mi mamá diciendo que con el podría amasar unas ricas pastas para mi novio o esposo según el caso pero bueno deje el baso sobre la mesada mientras no podía quitarle la mirada a ese "_juguetito_" como me dijo mi Inner rápidamente, lo observe un rato era un poco mas grande que el envase de shampoo y mas largo, lentamente lo tome en mis manos y sentía como mi vagina clamaba por devorarlo, lo observe bien y con una sonrisita le dije "_ Ohh, pequeño vos también quieres probar mi cuerpo_" dándole un beso " _Vamos que vos y yo, pasaremos un buen momento si,_ " Lentamente y con mi nuevo "_juguetito_" me dirigí a mi cuarto y cerrando la puerta me dispuse a pasar un buen momento.

.- A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano ya que tenia cosas que hacer y al mirar en mi cuarto vi mi ropa interior en el piso, en la mesita estaba el envase de shampoo y levantándome completamente a mi lado estaba mi otro "_amiguito_" como cuidándome, me acomode el pelo que caía en mi cara, para levantarme y acomodar un poco el desorden que tenia " _Guaaa, que noche, tuve jejeje_" luego de dejar todo limpio me fui al baño, desayune y salí a ver a Tsunade, por si tenia una misión o algo para hacer, el camino fue tranquilo por alguna razón me encontraba bien, en armonía "_Será, por lo de anoche_" gire mi cabeza para quitar esos pensamiento que solo me llevarían a excitarme de nuevo y estando en plena calle no seria bueno, así que retomando mi rumbo llegue a la torre donde estaba Tsunade y Shizune, quien al verme me recibieron con una sonrisa.

.- ¡Que cambio Sakura!. – _Me decía Shizune a lo que no entendí bien_.

.- Es verdad, te noto mas radiante, sakura. - _Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, ya que me imagine por que lo decían_.

.- Gracias, y por cierto ¿hay alguna misión?. – _Pregunte deseando que fuera así ya que sino me iría a casa a seguir jugando y al final terminaría desecha jejeje._

.- En eso Tsunade me informa que tendré que salir en misión, que consistia en llevar unos documentos y mis compañeros serian Sasuke y Sai, por un momento se me escurrió un hilito de baba pensando en que podría tener algo de acción con los dos, a lo que mi Inner gritaba "_ ¡ Si Sasuke y Sai, tendremos fiesta yeahhh!_" ojala no se hallan dado cuenta de mi repentina actitud, así que dándome los últimos detalles salí de la oficina para encontrarme con mis Penes, digo mis compañeros jejeje, y con un hola que tal, salimos, serian de dos días máximo los cuales pensaba en aprovechar, ya en mi mente me parecía ver la escena, la primera noche intente sacar el tema de la relaciones, la sexualidad y esas cosa para ver el ambiente, pero no fue lo que yo esperaba, ninguno de los dos parecía interesados, así que con un gesto molesto me fui a mi carpa a descansar dejándolos a ellos solo " _Bueno ellos no saben lo que se pierde, no_" le decía hablándole a mi entrepierna, me reí un poco por lo loco del tema, hasta que el sueño me alcanzo, estuvo durmiendo un rato largo hasta que unos ruidos me despertaron, lentamente abrir mi carpa asomando un poco la cabeza, el fuego estaba por apagarse y no vi por ningún lado a esos dos - -

- - fue entonces que salí presurosa, me preocupe pensando que podrían estar pasando algo "_ Tranquila sakura, recuerda que son después de naruto los ninjas mas fuerte_" me decía en voz baja para darme ánimos, mientras volví a escuchar ese ruido que me despertó, sigilosamente me fui acercando hasta que la noche y la luna me dejaron ver lo que ocurría, lo cual fue un choque enorme para mi, ahora entendía por que ellos dos ni me miraban, incluso había llevado como tres mudas de ropa interior por si teníamos acción en la misión, pero ahora comprendí todo, y no es que me molestara, y mas me dije bien por los dos, así que lentamente me fui otra ves a mi tienda y mire mi bolso donde tenia mis cosas y dije " _Bueno será para otra ocasión_" después de ese episodio, el resto de la misión fue rápida solo tardamos dos días, así que el jueves estuvimos devuelta - -

- - Sasuke se encargo de dar el reporte mientras yo me fui a mi casa a darme un buen baño y descansar un poco, en el camino y completamente desilusionada ya que esperaba poder tener sus penes en mi vagina, boca donde entraran, abrí la puerta y tire mi bolso sobre el sillón mientras yo me sentaba al lado y me lleve la mano a la frente y di una pequeña risita " j_ejeje, otro día sin una de verdad_" me levante y me fui a preparar el baño, en tanto me deshacía de la molesta ropa, ya que desde el otro día me había gustado andar desnuda adentro, y tirando todo en el cesto y dejando mi cuerpo al desnudo, me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme algo para comer, saque las cosas de la heladera en tanto me puse a observar detenidamente la cocina en busca de algún nuevo juguetito " _Dios cada ves estoy mas obsesionada con esto_" sacudiendo mi cabeza termine de prepararme digamos un entremés, tome el plato y me dirigí a la sala sin antes ver el agua que estuvieran bien y no se desborde, volví a la mesa mientras terminaba mi comida y al igual que en la cocina mire detenidamente el lugar, pero sin encontrar nada, luego de cenar y bañarme tome un revista y me fui a mi habitación, una ves ahí me acerque a la cama tirándome de espalda en ella - -

- - leí un poco hasta que en una parte había una foto de un hombre sin camisa y en ropa interior mi mirada fue directo a su cosita, haciéndome imaginar teniéndola dentro mío, " _Oh papito que linda cosita que tienes_" le dije a la revista mientras le di un beso a la foto que precisamente en la cara no fue jeje, cerré la revista y la deje en la mesita, me gire un poco y abrí el cajón que tiene mis juguetitos, para volver acostarme y en eso que estaba contemplando mis amiguitos a mis vista vino la parte de la madera que tiene mi cama, así que me gire y gateando un poco corrí un poco las sabanas de mi cama " _Oh pero que tenemos aquí, bribón te estabas escondiendo no_" le dije mientras miraba su forma que era cilíndrica con una especia de esfera en el comienzo, gire mi cabeza al respaldar de mi cama que es igual solo que mas alto, para volver a mi objeto de admiración, lo mire un rato, no estaba segura, pero en eso mi vagina comenzó a pedirme a gritos que lo hiciera que quería comerse esa cosa, así que me baje de la cama y pensando como lo haría, en eso mire de nuevo al envase de shampoo y se me ocurrió una idea, me acerque y tomándolo en mis manos con delicadeza ya que es unos de mis juguetitos lindo, lo destape y puse una cantidad en mi mano.

.- Bueno pequeño, espero que la pasemos bien vos y yo he.

.- Cerrando el otro envase pase mi mano por mi nuevo amiguito lubricándolo bien, " _Bueno ya esta, y ahora a comer_" lentamente fui bajando mis cadera hasta sentir la punta en la entrada de mi vagina, comencé a frotarme lentamente para así lubricar bien y lubricarme yo, tome un suspiro y fui dejando que aquello entrara en mi, por un momento pensé que no entraría, pero de golpe y bajando mi cabeza para mirar podía ver como esa cosa se abría paso en mi, era algo sorpréndete " _Ohh mmm, un poco mas y eres todo mío_" le decía mientras sentía como me llenaba mas y mas, esa noche la pase en grande ya que tenia un nuevo juguetito para mi sola, y así se me paso otro día mas en mi vida, hasta que llego el vendito sábado de nuevo, estuve el día anterior toda nerviosa incluso cuando llegue a mis casa me acosté sin jugar con mis amiguitos, ya que quería estar bien lista, para lo que surgiera, por eso cuando llegue al hospital no podía dejar de ver el reloj, deseaba que fuera mi hora de salida, cosa que como siempre mi amiga Ino comenzó de nuevo.

.- Sabes, no se va a ir a ningún lado el reloj he. – _Me decía, mientras se arreglaba su cabello_.

.- No empieces de nuevo con tus cosas, solo que hoy quisiera irme pronto a casa a descansar, eso es todo. – _Le decía tratando de sonar natural, cosa que ella no creyó mucho._

.- Bueno luego de casi estrangular a Ino, con sus preguntas por fin el reloj dio la hora de salida, yo estaba nerviosa no sabia lo que ocurriría y si encontraría a alguien, Ino me invito a su casa, pero amablemente decline la oferta diciéndole que no me sentía bien, y quería descansar, por suerte no siguió con el tema y me dejo sola, cosa que agradecí ya que no quería que viera la ropa interior que me pondría, toma dentro mi bolsito de mano un paquetito bien dobladito para que no hiciera mucho bulto, en su interior se encontraba unas braguitas y sostén nuevo que compre cuando fui con Ino, eran de color negro y bastante sexy jeje, de seguro con esto atrapo a alguien, pero lastima que no me duraran mucho " _Y si todo sale como me imagino_" mire para los lados, debería no hablar en voz alta no sea cosa que alguien me escuchara, pero en fin, termine de arreglarme y tome mi bolsito y salí dispuesta a todo.

.- Con cada paso que daba mas nerviosa me encontraba, no faltaba mucho para llegar a al parque solo unos metros me separaban, así que apresure un poco el paso mientras intentaba disimuladamente ver si había alguien, paro lentamente me sentía desilusionada al parecer no había nadie ahí, iba casi por la mitad y nada, me sentí mal por un momento, hasta que llegando casi al final siento una mano en mi hombro que detiene mi marcha.

.- Hola preciosa que hace tan solita por estos lados he.

.- Solo disfrutando una caminata, ¿y usted?.

.- Yo estoy con unos amigos y estamos algo solitos, no le gustaría acompañarnos.

.- El hombre era de tez oscura, no muy alto, y tendría unos cuarenta y cinco o cincuenta años, se notaba que era un obrero algo de eso ya que llevaba su ropa algo sucia y su rostro no muy agraciado que incluso cuando me sonrió note que le faltaban algunos dientes, pero bueno me dije peor es nada así que con falso interés le dije.

.- Bueno total no pierdo nada, además se nota que es un buen hombre, y no intentara aprovecharse de esta joven mujer, no. – _Lo mire un momento, mientras el hombre me sonrió._

.- Claro muchacha, no haremos algo que no quieras. – _Pasando su brazo sobre mí, me condujo a donde estaba con sus amigos tomando un aperitivo_.

.- En el camino me dijo que se llamaba, Kotaru, y aprovechando que seria domingo y salieron temprano del trabajo se vino con sus amigos Misaki, Shenyi y kenyii, mientras caminábamos podía ver que nos adentrábamos al parque, fuera de la vista de los curiosos, cosa que me gusto, y mas por que Kotaru era bastante simpático y sabia llevar una conversación, pero por eso no dejaba de ser hombre de en tanto en tanto podía notar como sus ojos se desviaban a mi pecho el cual lucia una blusa, con un buen escote el cual le daba una buena vista de ellos.

.- Y dime ¿como son tus amigos?.

.- No te preocupes son buena gente.

.- ¿Y como son?.

.- Bueno Misaki es el mas bajito, tiene pelo oscuro y sus ojos son negros, tiene cuarenta años, Shenyi es un poco robusto pero de buen corazón su cabello es gris y tiene los ojos marrones, si no me equivoco tiene como cincuenta y ocho años, y el ultimo es Kenyii es algo alocado pero buen hombre su pelo es algo canoso, y sus ojos son claros es el mas grande, bueno por poco solo tiene sesenta y uno jejeje. – _Me decía con una sonrisa mientras podía divisar a lo susodichos._

.- Luego de las presentación, me dieron un lugar en lo que usaban como banco que era un tronco grande de uno de los árboles, Kotaru se sentó a mi derecha mientras a mi izquierda Misaki, y teniendo de frente a Shenyi y Kenyii, al principio me sentía nerviosa ya que a pesar de saber sus nombres no dejaban de ser desconocidos para mi, pero ni bien corría la hora la estaba pasando bien, no como quería pero los sujetos eran agradables y así iban pasando los minutos y nada de nada, hasta que me dije que si yo no daba el primer paso quizás ellos no lo harían, así que aprovechando que tenia a dos frente míos, lentamente abrí un poco mas mis piernas para que se me vea las bragas cosa que no paso desapercibida, interiormente me moría por que comenzara la función pero no quería que notaran cual era mi cometido, además es mas excitante cuando les haces creer que uno no quiere, y son ellos quienes te dominan.

.- Y dime sakura san ¿tienes novio?.

.- Por el momento no.

.- Al decir esto Misaki dio una gran carcajada, mientras ponía, su mano sobre mi muslo y con unos de sus dedos sobre mi piel, que al sentir el contacto me hizo estremecer, lo mire y le di una sonrisa mientras seguí escuchando lo que me decían los demás, lo cual fue el principio, ya que Misaki no despegaba su mano de mi muslo mientras cada vez me acariciaba mas, hasta casi llegar a meter su mano adentro de mi falda, lo cual no paso desapercibido para ninguno, Kotaru quien también estaba al lado mío también puso su mano en mi muslo imitando a su amigo, luego de unos minutos en lo que ellos me manoseaban las piernas Shenyi y Kenyii se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a mi, con claras intenciones.

.- Sabes era muy linda sakurita. – _Me decía Shenyi quien se agacho frente mió y me abría las piernas_.

.- Es verdad es una lastima que tan joven y sin un hombre en casa. – _Kenyii se puso a mi espalda, mientras con sus manos acariciaba mis pechos_.

.- Y por fin comenzó lo que venia a buscar, luego de eso Shenyi me miro un momento como pidiéndome permiso el cual yo con gusto le di, entonces metió sus manos y comenzó a sacarme las bragas, mientras Kenyii me levanto la blusa dejando mis pecho al aire, en tanto los de al lado mió tomaron cada uno mis senos y los masajeaban con torpeza, pero no me importo, esta cegada por la sensaciones, hasta que sentí algo calido en mi vagina y no hizo falta ver quien era ya que Shenyii, comenzó a comerme la vagina como loco.

.- ¡Ohh si mi amor!, ¡cómeme toda!.

.- Mis palabras les dieron ánimos, para tomarme lentamente y recostarme en el piso mientras todas mis ropas eran historia, podía sentir sus bocas y lenguas por todo mi cuerpo, estaba completamente entregada a aquellos sujetos.

.- Quítense los pantalones y denme sus penes.

.- Cosa que hicieron veloz mente, podía ver esas grandes y sudorosa vergas en frente mió, provocando que me excitara mas, me levante un poco mientras tomaba con mi mano la verga de Misaki y Kotaru, en tantos los otros dos se acercaron y pusieron sus penes en mi cara con la intención que se las comiera, cosa que lo hice gustosa.

.- ¡Ohhh sakurita!, que bien la chupas, si sigue así.

.- Ahora la mía, mamita.

.- Y así se turnaba para que les mamara las vergas, estuve un rato chupándoselas hasta que note que se estaban por correr, cosa que rápidamente les dije donde lo quería.

.- Dénmela en la boca, quiero beberme toda su lechita.

.- Podía sentir su esencia en toda mi boca y cara, incluso en mi pelo salto parte de su semen, estaba como loca, lleve mis manos a mi cara para limpiarme y saborear esa exquisitez, luego de ver como ellos se reponían, me recosté y comencé a masturbarme frente de ellos así, sus amigos volvían a la acción mas rápido, cosa que funciono, el primero en acercárseme fue Kotaru quien se puso entre mis piernas y sin decirme nada de un golpe me penetro, suerte que me encontraba bastante húmeda.

.- ¡Ohhh Kotaru!, ¡si dame mas duro… si mas fuerte, partime al medio mi amor!.

.- Tome su cara con mis manos y le di un gran beso francés, mientras sentía su varga entrar y salir de mi vagina, en un ritmo feroz, esto era algo sensacional y no se si era por el sexo en si o por que, el que me estaba penetrando era un completo desconocido, no se que era pero no me importo " _Si Kotaru, dame mas… ohhh si, que rico_" sentía su pene entrar y salir de mi cuerpo, mientras me abrase a el, y cruzaba mis piernas en su cadera para que no pensara en sacármela, el movimiento era constante y nuestro sudor comenzó a mezclarse, en tanto Kotaru me comenzó a besar el cuello, la cara, hasta que se levantó un poco.

.- Ohhh sakurita, que rica conchita tienes, siento que me voy a correr en cualquier momento.

.- Si Kotaru, tu verga también es maravillosa, córrete dentro mió, y lléname con todo lo que tengas. – _Le decía con la voz ronca de deseo y placer_.

.- Me dio unas envestidas mas, hasta que sentí como un rió de lava quemaba mi interior, era fabuloso, podía sentir como me dio una buena carga en mi vagina, mientras me pegaba mas a su cuerpo permitiendo que su corrida llegara hasta mi útero, que se sintió desbordado, estuvo unos minutos mientras con mis manos acariciaba su espalda y le daba pequeños besos en la cara, hasta que lentamente comenzó a levantarse y sacar su pene de mi, momento que parte de su semen comenzó a salir, cosa que rápidamente lleve mis manos y comencé a intentar que vuelva a dentro de mi cuerpo, no quería que nada quedara en el piso " _Ohh, que pena, mi precioso semen se desperdicia_" dije con un pequeño puchero en mi rostro, cosa que genero que los presentes dieran unas sonrisas, mientras veía que Shenyii quien estaba sentado en el tronco que usábamos como asiento, me hizo señas con su mano, mientras me llamaba.

.- Ven Sakurita, y no este triste que yo también te daré mucha lechita te parece.- _Me decía mientras lentamente me levantaba_.

.- Ohh Shenyii, eres un amor. – _Le decía en tanto con pasos lentos me acerque a el_.

.- Me acerque lenta y sensual mente, mientras podía ver su gran pene completamente erecto y listo para mi, así que como el estaba sentado abrí mis piernas mientras me ponía sobre su pene, que parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría de lo duro que estaba.

.- Papi, he sido una chica muy mala, que harás conmigo. - _Decía haciendo una carita terna y con uno de mis dedos en mi boca_.

.- Tendré que castigarte Sakurita, y tu castigo será tragarte toda mi verga y dejar que me corre dentro de ti.

.- Le sonreí mientras lentamente iba bajando mis caderas y su pene se metía dentro mió, " _Ahhh papi, castiga a esta niña mala_" le dije mientras lo sentía completamente adentro mió, tire mi cabeza para atrás en tanto mis manos se posesionaban sobre sus hombros, y comencé con un movimiento suave cosa que aprovecho y paso sus brazos sobre mi espalda y me atrajo hacia el, cosa que dejaba su cabeza entre mis pecho, que con hambre comenzó a lamer hasta llegar a mis pezones donde los lamió, mordió y chupo, sus caderas se movían a un ritmo medio, hasta que yo misma empecé a hacerlo mas rápido, podía sentir como mis nalga golpeaban contra el produciendo un lindo sonido, " _Te gusta a si, papito_" el solo me respondió con un gruñido ya que estaba entretenido con mis pechos, cosa que aproveche nuevamente y tire mi cabeza para atrás donde podía ver a Kotaru, que se masajeaba el pene, intentando ponerlo duro para mi, Kenshii y Misaki, se frotaban sus vergas con sus ojos clavados en como su amigo me cogia.

.- No hagan eso Kenshii, Misaki, no quiero ahhh, que su preciado semen se desperdicie, esperen un momento que mi vagina y yo nos encargaremos de beberlo todo, si.

.- ellos dejaron de tocarse, y esperando su turno para que mi golosa vagina se comiera sus duros penes, cosa que agradecía, ya que deseaba sentir sus corridas dentro mió, apreté un poco mis manos en los hombros shinyii, quien dejo por un momento mis pecho y busco mi boca, que no tardo en sentir sus labios contra los míos, mientras su lengua pedía permiso para explorarme, cosa que desde luego permite gustosa, entrelazando mis bazos sobre su cuello y presionándolo mas sobre mi, era una batalla de lengua en mi boca la suya, la mía, cualquiera fuera el resultado los dos saldríamos ganando, estuvimos unos minutos mas besandonos y mis caderas que en ningún momento perdieron el ritmo, haciendo que Shinyii me tomara de las caderas y me apretaba contra su miembros que comenzó a inundar todo mi interior.

.- Ten tu castigo sakurita, ahhhhhh.

.- Ohh si papi Ahhh, que rico, si lléname.

.- Mi cuerpo quedo tenso, mientras sentía su pene palpitar dentro mió y su semen que se abría paso hasta mi útero y mezclándose con el de Kotaru que aun residía dentro mió, despacio fui levantándome, mientras lleve mis manos a mi vagina para impedir que la preciada carga se derramara, con mi mano ahí, me agache un poco y le di un besito a su ya flácido miembro "_Gracias por todo amiguito_" Shenyii tomo mi rostro y me volvió a besar hasta que mis otros penes, digo amigos me llamaron.

.- No seas así sakurtia, yo también quiero cojerte y darte una buena corrida dentro de ti. –_Me decía Misaki_.

.- Tampoco te olvides mi.- _Decía Kenyii._

.- Dejando que Shinyyi recuperara fuerza, me acerque a los dos y poniéndome en medio y con sus penes en mis manos, le pregunte quien quería ser el siguiente.

.- Por favor ahora yo, niña. – _Respondía Misaki, quien miro a Kenyii, quien dio su aprobación_.

.- Bueno mi macho, ¿Y como me quiere penetrar? – _Le pregunte pegando mi cuerpo al suyo sin soltar su pene_.

.- Ahhh sakurita, ponte en cuatro, mmmm, si… que te quiero dar como la perra que eres.

.- Y en ves de molestarme sus palabras, al contrario me encantaba que me trataran como su mujer, su perra, así que me arrodille y levante un poco mi culito, en tanto el se posesionaba y con sus manos acaricio mis nalgas, sus dedos abrieron mi vagina, para que su verga entrara lenta muy lentamente asiendo me sufrir " _Por favor Misaki, no hagas esperar a tu perrita_" le dije, a lo que el solo respondió clavándomela hasta el fondo y haciéndome gemir fuertemente, agache mi cabeza para ver como me penetraba, como sus testículos iban de un lado para el otro al compás de sus penetradas, sentí las manos de el sobre mis espalda, acariciándome, las llevaba hasta mi cuello para bajarlas hasta mi trasero, estuvimos cogiendo duro en esa pose incluso en un momento tomo mi pierna y la levanto un poco haciéndome girar un poco el cuerpo, cosa que aprovecho para darme mas duro, hasta que se empezó a corre, tomo mis caderas y haciendo fuerza con su cuerpo lo pego contra el mió, dejando que su semen llenara mi vagina, luego de eso Kenyii sin dejar reponerme me tomo de los brazos para levantarme, para luego tomar mis piernas con sus fuerte brazos me elevo un poco, para dejarme caer sobre su pene y penetrarme, luego de correrse y dejándome en el piso para tomar un pequeño descanso la verga de Kotaru estaba firme de nuevo así que a pesar de estar algo cansada, me arrastre hacia el que se encontraba acostado en el piso, puse su pene en mi vagina y lo comencé a cabalgar, para sentir como acariciaban mi espalda, y terminar poniendo un dedo en mi ano, cosa que me hizo parar.

.- Por favor, aun soy virgen por ahí.

.- Tranquila que lo haré delicadamente.

.- Asentí con mi cabeza, no estaba segura, pero no era momento para ser cobarde, gire mi rostro y lo hundí en el cuello de Kotaru, mientras, sentí como metía sus dedos, para preparar mi ano, en un momento pude sentir la punta de su miembro abriéndose paso, sentí un poco de dolor, luego que me lo metió completo se quedo quieto un rato cosa que agradecí, luego de unos segundos, mis cadera comenzaron a moverse en un vaivén lento, al ser remplazado el dolor por placer, era increíble estaba siendo cogida por dos vergas y se sentía de otro mundo, y mas cuando se corrieron, mi cuerpo se contorsiono de placer, haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarme ya que mis piernas estaban temblando como gelatina, me acerque a los otros dos haciendo que mi cuerpo se pegara a uno mientras me levanto un poco la pierna dejando entrar su verga dentro mió, lo abrase por el cuello, hasta que el otro se puso atrás mió, y sabiendo lo que vendría, con mi mano derecha me abrí un poco las nalgas y deje que me invadiera por atrás, volví a abrasar al otro, mientras el de atrás me sobaba los pechos y besaba el cuello, esa fue una noche inolvidable para mi, lo hice con cuatros hombre que no conocía mas que sus nombre dejando que hicieran lo que quería con mi cuerpo, y permitiéndoles tomar la virginidad de mi trasero, el cual de ahora en adelante también conocería a los juguetitos que tengo en casa jejeje.

.- Chicos fue espectacular, ojala se repita y gracias por enseñarme que mi colita también necesita atención y corridas jejeje.

.- El placer fue nuestro, sakurita, esperamos verte pronto, y quizás te presentemos unos amigos mas, ¿Qué opinas?

.- El honor seria mió, Kotaru, nos vemos. – _Le decía mientras terminaba de acomodarme la ropa y dirigirme a mi casa_.

.- Antes de irte, el próximo mes, el 26 para ser preciso es el cumpleaños de un amigo nuestros, y le haremos un fiesta, en la cual solo habrá hombres he, ¿Te gustaría venir, sakurita?.

.- Por supuesto no me lo perdería por nada, nos vemos chicos.

.-Y con un gesto de mi mano me despedí de mis nuevos amigos, y tome rumbo a mi casa ya que casi era de día, dios cuando placer y corridas tuve, llegando a mi hogar, cerré la puerta a mi espalda y con voz sonadora me dije.

.- No veo la hora que sea 26… ¿ Y ustedes?...

Y que les pareció, creen que deba poner los otros dos capitulo o lo dejo aquí y borro todo ustedes digan, nos vemos.


	2. Ino y el vagabundo

Hola a todos, quería agradecer sus comentarios, espero que les guste este capitulo, que a diferencia del primero es un poco mas suave jejeje, pero lo compensare con el próximo.

Antes quería aclarar, que cuando vean esto al final de un dialogo ( -) eso es que continua el mismo, lo que pasa que los fui cortando así para que no sea tan difícil seguir la historia, ya que se lo difícil que es leer cuando esta todo junto, espero que se entienda.

Este capitulo es igual que el anterior, prácticamente es Ino quien relata la historia, bueno cualquier cosa me avisan he.

**Capitulo 02: Ino y el vagabundo**

.- El sol comenzaba a iluminar la prospera y tranquila villa de la hoja ,regalándoles todo su candor, la gente lentamente comenzaba a prepararse para sus labores diarias, una señora colgaba en la terraza de su casa la ropa esperando que aquel astro la bendiga con su calor, otros algo perezoso abrían lentamente las persianas de sus locales, y se preparaban para el día, y recorriendo sus calles, edificios pequeños y grandes, adornaban el lugar cubriéndolo con sus diseños, estructura y colores, hasta que llegábamos a una serie de apartamentos nuevos que fueron construidos, para los shinobis, eran grandes y se dividían en ocho pisos, varias ventanas estaban abiertas como esperando que ese fiel intruso llamado sol iluminara sus casa, y que el travieso vientos les brindara su suavidad - -

- - una joven de gran belleza estaba apunto de levantarse para comenzar su jornada, ella estaba acostada de su lado derecho, su cuerpo que era cubierto por un fino camisón que dejaban ver su esbelta figura sus pechos que yacían sin esas ataduras que le quitaban liberta, se movían al compás de su respiración, su bella cintura y sus largas y tersas pierna hacían una vista deseables para cualquier hombre o dios, que la contemplará mas su intimidad la cual estaba protegida por unas braguitas color blanco donde una pequeña montañita cubierta por suaves y finos pelitos cubrían el preciado tesoro de su intimida, la joven lentamente se movió quedando boca arriba, su largo cabello el cual es esparcía sobre sus finas sabanas le daban un toque sexy, ya que parecían que habían robado la esencia y color del sol para adornarlo con unos bellos ojos celeste claro, que se abrían.

.- Mmmmm, que linda mañana. – Decía, sentándose en su cama y estirando sus brazos.

.- Bueno aun tengo tiempo así que me apuro, a ir a comprar mis medialunas y poder desayunar bien Ahhhhh. - Apoyando sus pies sobre la alfombra que cubría su piso, se acerco a la silla de su escritorio y tomo su bata para poder despejarse con un rico baño.

.- Si que deliciosa se siente el agua esta mañana, lastima que hoy tenga que ir a entrenar, ya que hubiera preferido salir con sakura algún lado, que por cierto hablando de ella, hace unos días que la noto extraña, bueno lo digo mas por que la veo mas hermosa, reluciente mas mujer, quizás sea mi imaginación pero el otro día la note nerviosa cuando estábamos cambiándonos en el hospital, incluso le ofrecí venir a mi casa, no se haber una película o charla, en fin ella se lo pierde, pero bueno mejor me apuro por que sino no conseguiré mis medialunas.

.- Ino tomo una toalla, en tanto se quedo contemplando su figura en el espejo que tenia en el baño y que era de cuerpo completo.

.- Nada mal Ino jejeje, mi colita esta firme, mis pechos aunque no son muy grandes se ven bien, entonces por que ese tonto de Shikamaru no quiere avanzar conmigo, siempre con su " Es muy problemático, Ino chan" dios, odio cuando dice eso, a veces me pregunto por que estoy saliendo con el, quien ni siquiera me a tocado un pelo, lastima que el otra baka este con mi amiga, que si se entera que su amigo con privilegio, y yo tuvimos un pequeños desliz de seguro y me manda de un golpe a la luna jejeje, esa sakura tiene mas fuerza que un hombre, pero bueno ella me dijo que oficialmente no eran novios así que no puede reclamarme nada, a demás eso paso ya hace como cuatro meses creo, y todo por una misión, quien diría que le entregaría mi pureza al chico mas escandaloso y baka de todo Konoha, pero bueno tan mal no la pase, además fue bastante tierno, aunque cuando me la metió por atrás dolió un poco mas que por mi vagina, pero listo ya no le dio vuelta al asunto, lo pasado pisado y a otra cosa, que mejor me apure o de verdad no encontrare nada.

.- Vistiendo con su ropa habitual, salia de su casa rumbo a la panadería que estaba a cuatro calle más arriba, y donde hacían unas riquísimas medialunas que a Ino le fascinaban.

.- Sebe que va hacer un día muy lindo, por suerte no hay nubes ya que sino ese vago, no haría nada, pero bueno casi nunca lo hace cual va hacer el cambio, en fin mejor acelero el paso ya que solo me quedan dos calle, pero… " Que bonita falda y que precio tiene yahhhaa" desde que abrió esta tienda siempre termino comprándoles algo ya que tiene buenas prendas y el precio es muy accesible, así que despidiéndome del señor que me atendió llego a la esquina y miro que no venga nadie y cruzo nomás ya que solo estoy a tres negocio de mi destino, en eso cuando paso por un local esta a su lado tiene una calle vieja que fue clausurada hace tiempo dejando lugar a un callejo, lugar que mendigos buscaban refugio, en eso siento que alguien tomo mi mano, he intuitivamente di un salto para atrás desenfundando un filoso kunai listo para todo, pero al fijar mi visto solo vi a un vagabundo, el cual tenia su pelo opaco y sucios, una barba grande, su abrigo era grande y estaba todo manchado y con remiendo al igual que su pantalón, me tranquilice ya que seguro quería pedirme alguna moneda.

.- Disculpe señor, es que me asusto.- Le decía mientras me agachaba a recoger la bolsita que había tirado.

.- No señorita, soy yo el que le pide disculpa, no era mi intención asustarla, yo solo… bueno.- El hombre con disimulo extendió su mano abierta.

.- No se preocupe y tome señor. - Poniendo en sus manos una cuantas monedas.

.- Al recibir el dinero con su otra mano, agarro la mía girándola para darme un pequeño beso en ella, cosa que con un poco de molestia retire mi mano, mientras el se metió nuevamente al callejón, dejándome la mano con un poco de saliva que rápidamente me quite, el hecho no dio para mas así que retomando mi camino, llegue a la panadería donde la dueña quien era algo gordita pero muy amable me dio los buenos días.

.- Hola Ino san, te doy lo de siempre. – Me dijo con una bonachona sonrisa.

.- Si señora Motome. – Dándole una sonrisa.

.- Oh Ino san, ya te dije que me llames, Kotomi si.

.- Jejeje lo siento Kotomi san.

.- Bueno no hay problema, espérame un minuto que tengo unas medialunas recién sacadas del horno.- Di unos saltitos de alegría, mientras se me hacia agua la boca.

.- Luego de darme mi pedido y abonarlo, me despide, para así poder disfrutarlas bien calentitas, empecé el caminó de regreso a mi casa, pero ahora un poco mas lejos de los negocios, mas que nada por que estaba pasando por el callejón donde observe al vagabundo sentado en una esquina con su mirada perdida en vaya a saber que, me dio pena el sujeto, pero bueno yo no podía hacer nada por el, retomando mis pasos llegue a mi casa donde me prepare un café con leche el cual acompañe con mis medialunas de manteca que estaban riquísimas " Ahora si estoy lista para irme" - - -

- - - me levante dejando las taza en el lavado y llevándome la ultima para el camino, nuevamente estaba en la calle mire que ya estaba mas trascurrida, así que me apure y pasando por encima del callejón no puede evitar ver nuevamente al sujeto que estaba con unas cajas en las manos, seguí mi camino ya que se me hizo un poquito tarde jejeje, pero bueno eran mis medialunas, " mejor me controlo o sino terminare como chouji" me decía en tanto llegaba al campo de entrenamiento ocho el cual usábamos, un ves ahí, me acerque a saludar a mis compañeros y novio, quien como siempre estaba vagueando.

.- Buen día Chouji.- Salude agitando mi mano a mi gran amigo.

.- Hola Ino, y buen día para ti también.- Me respondía mientras abría una bolsita de papas fritas.

.- Hola, Shikamaru, no piensas saludar a tu hermosa novia. – Decía con vos sensual.

.- Que problemática eres Ino, y si buen día para ti también.- Me dijo con su falta de ánimos de siempre, a veces me pregunto por que estoy con el.

.- Luego de darle un pellizco por su falta de emoción, me puse a practicar mi técnica de traspaso de mente ya que a pesar de ser buena, tenia el defecto que si o si tenia que haber alguien al lado mió ya que luego de tomar el cuerpo de mi adversario el mió quedaba indefenso ya que no se podía mover, estuve perfeccionándolo hasta que le pedí ayuda a Shikamaru quien bueno ya saben, así que Chouji amablemente se presto, poniéndose frente de el ejecute mi técnica y al momento sentí el cambio, abrí los ojos y podía ver mi cuerpo el cual estaba frente mió - - -

- - - avance unos paso y le lance un golpe el cual esquivo rápidamente, hecho que me alegro ya que con esta nueva forma mi verdadero cuerpo poseía una leve esencia mía que le otorgaba cierta libertad para actuar por su cuenta, aun que por el momento solo hacia esquivar y protegerse de los ataque, por lo menos era mejor que nada, estuvimos hasta las seis de la tarde, dejando que nuestros cuerpos recuperen un poco de aire, cada uno tomo rumbo para su respectivo hogar, Shikamaru quien se iba rápidamente, me le puse enfrente con mis manos en las caderas y golpeando el piso con mi pie.

.- Que necesitas Ino.- Me dijo con pereza.

.- Pues que actúes como mi novio que eres y que mañana que tenemos libre me lleves a una cita. – Le decía con vos firme y una fuerte mirada.

.- El solo dijo " Problemática" y se fue a su casa, yo con una sonrisa al logra lo que quería, camine tranquilamente a la mía, ya que luego de llegar y darme un baño pasaría por lo de sakura, el camino fue tranquilo las luces de la calle comenzaron a encenderse ya que la noche amenazaba con cubrirlo todo, pase por la panadería, salude a la dueña quien estaba cerrando, hasta que pase por el callejón y no se si por curiosidad o que di unos pasos para atrás y me asome un poco para mirar, pero lo que vi me dejo con los ojos bien abierto, hay estaba el hombre ese, con el torso descubierto mostrando su barriga, su manos llegaron hasta sus pantalones que lentamente se los bajo y dejen al la vista de todos su trasero, el se giro un poco y tomando una bolsa que tenia sacaba lo que parecía su ropa de dormí, pero eso no fue lo que cautivaron mis ojos sino que al girarse puede ver su pene flácido cubierto por abundante vello, estaba como hipnotizada, quería desviar mi mirada pero nada, seguí fija en ese punto, hasta que el hombre se enfundo otros pantalones y remera, mientras ponía su otra ropa colgada de un clavo que había en la pared - -

- - sacudí mi cabeza y me aleje de aquel callejo rápidamente teniendo aun en mi retina la imagen de su pene, con manos temblorosa abrí la puerta para cerrarla de un golpe al entrar, no podía estar con esa imagen en mi cabeza, era algo sucio " Respira Ino, tranquila que mañana sales con Shika, y de seguro olvidas esto" me dije al entrar en el baño y quitarme la ropa ya que estaba algo traspirada, el agua me relajo un montón, mis músculos lo agradecieron, lleve mis manos a mi pelo para lavarlos bien - - -

- - - luego de ese refrescante baño tome la bata y salí hacia mi cuarto donde busque otra ropa ya que estando desnuda sobre la bata comencé a sentir cosquillas en mi vagina, de nuevo sacudí mi cabeza, y me termine por cambiar así me iba un rato a lo de sakura, luego de peinarme bien, salí rumbo a la casa de mi amiga, y como vivimos cerca llegue rápido, golpee un rato y ella no me contestaba, era raro ya que me había comentado que mañana salía de misión con Sasuke y Sai, estaba por golpear nuevamente hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una molesta sakura.

.- ¡ Es sordo o que, no escucho que dije que ya voy!.- Me grito enojada ya que por lo que veo estaba en el baño.

.- He sakura no te enfades que te saldrán arrugas jejeje. Le dije para calmarla un poco.

.- Luego que me tiro de la oreja por lo de las arrugas, entramos adentro, donde me ofreció algo de beber., y conociéndome como siempre me pregunto a que se debía mi visita, le comente que mañana tenia una cita con Shika, y quería pedirle prestado el vestido rojo con escote y medio muslo que tenia - - -

- - - se levanto y me dijo que la acompañara a su cuarto, yo la seguí hasta la puerta a lo que ella se quedo un rato en duda y me miro, le hice un gesto de que pasaba, no me dijo nada así que entramos en su cuarto el cual estaba bien arregladito y un cubre cama rosado, rodee los ojos y me guió hasta el armario donde me dijo que lo buscara en tanto ella se sentó en su cama.

.- Ino, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.- Me dijo con voz calmada.

.- Pregunta lo que quieras. – Le dije sonriendo, aunque no causo efecto en ella, que me miro algo seria.

.- ¿Shika y vos… ya tuvieron relaciones?.- En ese momento deje caer lo que tenia en mi mano y la mire.-

.- ¿A que viene esa pregunta sakura? – Acercándome a ella, y sentándome en la cama.

.- Ella me dijo que con naruto habían llegado a ese punto, y que quería saber como fue mi experiencia, si lo había disfrutado y esas cosa, disimuladamente le dije que todavía no había dado ese paso con el, ella me miro y prosiguió, por lo que me decía me quede asombrada, no por que fuera una puritana, sino por que podía ver que había despertado en ella la lujuria - - -

- - - podía verlos en sus ojos cuando me describía como ella y naruto lo hicieron y el se corrió dentro de ella, intente hacerme la tonta ya que por propia experiencia sabia el modo que tenia naruto de moverse jejeje, pero es algo que ella no sabría, así que di punto final a la charla, y busque el vestido mientras sakura salio un rato del cuarto ya que había encargado una pizza, aproveche para quitarme la ropa y probarme el vestido que estaba sobre la cama - -

- - me quedaba espectacular, di unas vueltas, luego sakura se asoma un poco por la puerta y me pidió que la acompañara a comer, me quite el vestido y me cambie, mire un rato el cuarto de ella hasta que se me ocurrió buscar en sus cajones su diario intimo, recuerdo la ultimas ves que lo leí tenia pura tonteras, espero que ahora allá algo mas interesante, así que busque en el primer cajón de la mesita y nada hasta que abrí el segundo cajón encontrándome - - -

- - - con un palo de amasar y un envase de shampoo, "Para que rayos tiene esto acá" me pregunte a mi misma buscando una razón, hasta que lo entendí o creo saber el motivo de los objetos, eran cilíndrico ideal para, bueno eso, sonreí para mi misma sin poderme imaginar a sakura introduciéndose esas cosa, de verdad que estaba necesitada la pobre jajaja, cerré rápido el cajón al sentir sus pasos cerca.

.- Ino la pizza se enfriara que estas esperando, ¿una invitación?. – Me decía con un trozo en la mano y mirada de pocos amigos.

.- Perdón, vamos golosa.- Le dije, a lo que ella me miro mal.

.- Luego que comimos me retire de su casa para dejarla descansar, en tanto llevaba mi preciada carga en mi brazo, al llegar a la puerta de mi casa la abrí y dejando el vestido bien doblado sobre una mesita me senté en el sillón, pensando en lo que vi en la casa de mi amiga, sonreí, mientras me llevaba mi mano a mi entre pierna que comenzó a ponerse calentito, luego de unos minutos estaba con mis pantalones abajo y metiéndome los dedos en la vagina y acariciándome el pecho - - -

- - - de un momento a otro di un fuerte gemido cuando sentí que me corría y un gran orgasmo cubrió mi cuerpo, respire acaloradamente mientras me levantaba aun con mis pantalones en el piso, cosa que me los termine de sacar quedando en ropa interior, y con el cuerpo caliente, me fui al baño a bajarme la temperatura, que por suerte funciono salí del baño con la bata en mi cintura y mis pechos descubiertos hasta la cocina donde busque un vaso, pero al no estar mirando mi mano agarro un pequeño salero que tengo, lo mire un rato y me imagine a sakura metiéndoselo, ya que no era muy grande, era digamos el tamaño justo - -

- - mis caderas temblaron un poco y podía sentir como mi vagina se mojaba otra ves " Debo estar volviéndome loca" me dije al cruzarse por mi cabeza la idea de meterme esa cosa, dejándolo en el mismo lugar me di vuelta y encare para mi cuarto, donde busque unas braguitas y mi camisón favorito, me senté frente el espejo que tengo, y comencé a peinar mi cabello, hasta ese momento se me olvido lo que paso, cuando termine deje el sepillo y me levante hasta llegar a mi cama, me acosté de costado y apague el velador intentando dormirme - - -

- - - di vuelta para un lado para otro y nada volví a prende la luz y quedando boca arriba lleve mis manos a mi vagina que comenzó a gotear como un loca, me mordí el labio inferior al sentir mis dedos en mi vagina, que se movían a un ritmo acelerado, pero no podía lograr correrme, así que cerré mis ojos y me puse a imaginar que Shika era el que me penetraba, pero ni así lograba alcanzar el extasié, hasta que las imágenes de una sakura metiéndose un palo de amasar y un envase de shampoo hicieron que mi cuerpo se pusiera mas caliente, podía ver como se los metía y gritaba como loca, pero mi visión cambio y en ves de ver a sakura - -

- - fue la de aquel vagabundo la que llego a mi, produciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, y cuando recordé su pene, me lo imagine erecto y listo para entrar en mi, una corriente eléctrica me cubrió toda haciéndome correr, abrí mis ojos en tanto respiraba entrecortadamente " Como pude excitarme con ese tipo" Dije, mientras miraba el techo de mi cuarto y me masajeaba la vagina que no tardo en estar caliente de nuevo, comencé a frotármela mientras de mi boca salían palabras que me sorprenderían " Ohhh si señor vagabundo, que rica verga tiene… métamela mas adentro ohhh si, que delicia" - - -

- - - no quería creer, me estaba calentando con el pene de un extraño, en seguida me detuve y poniéndome en pie " Si sakura lo hace con eso, yo también lo probare" me dije sacándome el camisón y tirando mis bragas por algún lugar hasta llegar a la cocina y buscar el salero que pronto termino en mi mano con el cual a pasos apresurados me volví a recostar, " Que verga mas grande señor vagabundo" le hablaba al salero que por suerte solo lo tenia de adorno sino mi pobre vagina terminaría toda salada jeje - -

- - así que me lo fui metiendo " Dios, que bien, si hágame suya señor" moviendo el salero, mi cuerpo estaba descontrolado me acariciaba los pecho con mi mano libre estrujándolos y pellizcando mis duros pezones, y sintiendo que me correría en cualquier momento " Me corro, me corro ahhh ,hagámoslo junto señor y descargue todo su semen en mi vagina ohhhh, siiiii" el salero quedo entre mis piernas cubierto de mis fluidos mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, ni con naruto había experimentado algo así y eso que me lo hizo por adelante y atrás - - -

- - - pero el solo hecho de pensar en la verga de ese vagabundo me hizo enloquecer de placer, calmándome un poco y cansada tome el salero poniéndolo en la mesita " Eres un buen chico, ahora se por que sakura tiene dos jejeje" cerrando mis ojos y desnuda como estaba me dormí pensando que mañana tendría que comprar algún que otro juguetitos mas, solo para no sentirme solita " Te gustaría tener mas amiguitos no, pillin" le decía con los ojos cerrado y dejando que el sueño me ganara.

.- A la mañana siguiente la suave brisa y el cantar de los pájaros, me daban los buenos día, mientras me levante casi de un salto de la cama, por alguna razón me sentía demasiado bien, no se si fue por lo de anoche o por que tengo mi cita con mi novio, lo que fuera no me importaba ya que estaba de muy buen humor y no seria estropeado por nada - - -

- - - con una pequeña sonrisa ordene mi cuarto por las dudas, busque mis bragas las cuales terminaron en un rincón de mi cuarto, al terminar de ordenar todo, busque unas ropas para ponerme ahora, ya que Shika, pasaría por mi a las seis de la tarde, por lo que tendría la mañana y medio día tranquilo para mi, después de bañarme salí como siempre a buscar mis medialunas para el desayuno, estando en la puerta me mire un momento y sacudí un poco la falda que llevaba, acomode mi remerita la cual dejaba mi ombligo al la vista de todos, y una ves lista me encamine hasta mi destino - -

- - la mañana estaba linda aunque algo fresquita, me cruce con algún que otro colega que iban o venia de alguna misión, agradecí que Tsunade me diera trabajo en el hospital, ya que era tranquilo y me gustaba ayudar a las personas, y hablando de personas mi corazón se paro de golpe estaba tan distraída que no me percate que estaba pasando por el vendito callejón, y al mirar adentro pude ver al vagabundo que descansaba en el suelo tapado por un maltrecha colcha - - -

- - - mi corazón latía fuertemente haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, lo cual no tardo mucho en hacer que mi vagina se empezara a humedecerse, cruce mis pierna para calmarme un poco, pero si seguía ahí de seguro terminaría corriéndome en medio de la vereda, así que con esfuerzo encare para la panadería, donde al entrar y para mi fortuna la señora Kotomi, no se fijo en mi estado ya que al verme me sonrió y se fue a buscarme mi pedido, al salir del local y retomando para mi casa, casi choco con el vagabundo que estaba saliendo, llevando una bolso sobre su espalda.

.- Perdón señor no me fije por donde iba.- Le decía algo apenada y tratando de no verlo mucho.

.- No te preocupes pequeña, eso suele pasar jejeje.-

.- Luego de ese episodio apresure mis paso hasta mi casa, en donde al entrar rápidamente deja las medialunas en la mesa y me quite la ropa ya que mi vagina estaba que ardía, corrí un poco hasta mi cuarto y desesperadamente tome al salero y me acosté en la cama, mientras me frotaba la vagina y el clítoris donde mas placer, hasta que sentí que estaba lista, me metí el objeto, arquee mi espalda y "Ohhh, si señor vagabundo, tómeme, hágame suya, como usted quiera" me decía en un loco frenesí - - -

- - - mi vagina estaba que chorreaba a mas no poder, mis pezones se irguieron de tal forma que me dolían, sentía que me moría, al meter y sacar el salero de mi vagina imaginando que era el pene del tipo ese, dios sentía que mi cabeza daba vuelta y de mi boca salio un fuerte gemino cuando me corrí, sacándolo de mi, me lo acerque a la boca y lamí mis jugos los cuales goteaban de aquel objeto, entre lamida y lamida, se me ocurrió ponerlo entre medio mis pechos y comencé a flotarlo mientras lo apretaba, " Le gustan mis pecho, señor Ohhh, veo que si, mmmm Dispare todo lo que tenga en mi cara papito" - -

- - mi mente se imagina a aquel tipo encima mió y con su pene entre mis pechos, hasta que en ese momento pare un segundo y sacándolo de hay me di la vuelta y quedando con mi colita levantada, acerque mi juguete a la entrada de mi ano " Señor, por donde la quiere meter… no le basto mi vagina y pechos ohhh mmmm" moviendo mis caderas y muy lentamente me lo fui introduciendo, era una sensación muy agradable, diferente a mi vagina pero igual de bueno, estuve metiéndomelo un buen rato hasta que volví a correrme - - -

- - - no se cuantas veces me habré venido en esos momento, pero que fueron geniales no lo negare, después de sacarlo de mi colita me acosté un rato para recuperar energías, y así me quede dormida, y cual fue mi sorpresa que al despertarme eran las tres y media, me levante deprisa, acomode un poco y fui a bañarme para prepararme para mi cita, así estuve hasta la seis peinándome, arreglándome tranquilamente, hasta que escuche que golpeaban a mi puerta, abrí un poco para ver a un elegante shikamaru, esperando.

.- Pasa y ponte cómodo que ya termino si. –

.- Ino, que problemática, así estas bien. –

.- Lo mire un momento y rodé los ojos, este siempre seria igual, a veces me pregunto, como alguien que todo el día esta problemático, esto o lo otro llego a hacer unos de los mejores estrategas de la aldea, pero bueno mejor busco unos aritos que hagan juego con mi vestido y listo, luego de desparramar mi joyero por fin encontré unos lindo, así que me los puse y salí a mi encuentro con Shika, que para mi gusto estaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza para atrás y los ojos cerrados, sin dudas este si hubiera nacido oso no solo invernaria en invierno, sino que hasta en verano jajaja, pero bueno se nos hace tarde así que tirando un poco de su oreja lo hice regresar, para ir saliendo, ya que la noche estaba por comenzar y quien les dice que terminemos haciendo esto y lo otro jijiji.

.- ¿Y bueno Ino, adonde quieres ir?.

.- ¿Como que adonde?, ese se supone que tendrías que saberlo, no se piensa en algo.

.- ¿Pero que Ino?

.- Hay dios que castigo me diste… bueno podríamos primero tomar un helado ya que estamos en verano no crees, y después vamos a comer algo a un lindo lugar romántico y bien elegante, y al terminar que te pareces si vamos a ver una película he. – Dios no puede haber un hombre mas fuera de la realidad que este, hasta naruto sabría que hacer.

.- Luego que mi pareja se decidió tomamos rumbo al centro de la aldea, pasando por ese vendito callejón, donde por lastima ese hombre no estaba, pero bueno no me pondría a pensar en eso ahora, así que volviendo a mi cita llegamos a la gran y concurrida calle principal donde había locales de todas clases y cosas, en ese momento le señale una heladería, y como era previsto estaba bastante llena por lo que le dije que lo esperaría afuera en tanto el me compraba el helado - - -

- - - que gran fue mi enojo al verlo salir con un helado de agua en cada mano, no lo podía creer no solo era vago que sino tacaño, mira que comprarme el mas barato, tenia ganas de darle una buena patada, pero ya estaba así que continuamos un rato mas por el lugar viendo tiendas y esas cosa hasta que serian como las ocho y minutos, tomando su brazo le dije que me lleve a comer a un buen restaurante, pero grande fue mi sorpresa y enojo al llegar al lugar.

.- ¡Que demonios te pasa he!.- Le grite enojada, ya que estábamos a unos pasos del puesto de ramen.

.- Ino cálmate, me pediste que te invite a comer a un buen lugar no, ¿ Acaso no te gusta el ramen?.

.- Ese no es el punto baka, en que si me gusta o no, acaso tan poco valgo para ti, primero me invitas un helado barato y ahora me traes aquí.

.- Oye Ino, que quieres que haga no soy rico para andar tirando mi plata, por que si.

.- ¿Qué?, esto no tiene nada que ver, y no me importaría que me invites a comer ramen o caramelos, yo solo quería que por una ves me mimaras, me hicieras sentir importante para vos… pero veo que a vos no te importas mas que dormí y ver la nubes… desde que salimos en ningún momento me dijiste " Oh Ino que bonito vestido" "Ino que hermosa estas", acaso era mucho pedir, me puse bonita para vos, y eso a ti te da igual, incluso naruto que es mi amigo me dice piropos. – Decía mientras mis lágrimas hacían que mi rimel se corriera.

.- Yo Ino lo lamento, pero esto es muy problemático si.

.- No sabes como odio tu "problemático", me tienes harta, así que mejor terminamos esto aquí, y no solo la cita sino nuestro noviazgo, adiós Shikamaru.- Me di la vuelta con mis ojos cubiertos por el llanto y salí corriendo.

.- En ese momento no me importo a donde me llevaran mis piernas solo quería estar sola, corrí pasando por medio del centro, hasta dos cuadra mas atrás donde el ambiente estaba mas calmado de aquel ajetreo de gente, sigue unas cuadras mas hasta que vi una banca en la pequeña plaza para niños, sacando un pañuelo limpie mis lagrimas mientras me sentaba abatida, tenia la ilusión de que esta noche seria diferente, pero al final resulto todo un fracaso - - -

- - - apoye mi espalda en el respaldo del banco en tanto mis ojos contemplaban la hermosa luna que había, me desconecte por unos minutos hasta que escuche voces, parecía que se estaban peleando, abrí mis ojos y busque de donde venían esas voces hasta que ahí lo vi, era el vagabundo quien venia siendo atosigado por unos borrachos, al principio intente hacer la que no vi y escuche nada, pero al sentir un golpe mire rápidamente, unos de los acosadores golpeo al pobre vagabundo que solo les decía que lo dejaran en paz, así que levantándome me dirigí a ayudar al pobre hombre.

.- ¡Hey ustedes, por que no se meten con alguien de su tamaño! . – Les decía, captando la atención de los sujetos que al verme, sus lujuriosos ojos brillaron con malicia.

.- Pero mira lo que tenemos acá.

.- Que hermosa mujer, verdad amigo.

.- Ni que lo digas, con solo verla ya se me puso dura.

.- Ven linda, y la pasaremos muy bien jejeje.

.- De verdad, pues inténtenlo, bastardos.

.- La verdad que no estaba de humor así que desapareciendo de su vista, en un suspiro los deje inconscientes a todos, me sacudí las manos y arregle el vestido, los mire un momento y me gire hacia el vagabundo, quien estaba asombrado por lo que vio ya que tenia los ojos bien abiertos, su boca entre abierta, me acerque a el y ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

.- ¿Se encuentra bien señor?.

.- Si gra… gracia señorita, eso fue sorprendente, se ve que usted es muy fuerte.- Me dijo tomando mi mano y sonriéndome.

.- No hay problema señor, venga mejor nos vamos antes que despierten. – Sonriendo, para evitar que viera mi pequeño sonrojo y que mis piernas comenzaron a temblar ligeramente.

.- Y así comenzamos a recorrer el camino, digamos a su casa, y bueno como vivimos en la misma zona, el trayecto fue algo silencioso, yo que hace unos minutos lloraba como un magdalena al terminar con mi novio, me encontraba acompañando a un sujeto que no conocía pero que hacia que mi vagina comenzara a gotear, no se que me pasaba era una sensación extraña, quizás cuando vuelva sakura de su misión con sasuke y sai, le pregunte si allá paso por algo parecido, no nos falta mucho para llegar, así que decidí dar por poco de conversación.

.- Disculpe por preguntar, pero ¿Cómo termino usted siendo un vagabundo?, perdone si soy entrometida.

.- No se preocupe señorita no me molesta su pregunta… y bueno esto paso hace mucho tiempo, yo vivía en la zona este de la villa, tenia un pequeño negocio, estaba casado con una hermosa mujer, todo parecía ir bien en mi vida hasta ese fatídico día. - El hombre se callo por un momento, pasando su pena.

.- Si no quiere recordarlo, por mi esta bien, perdone por hacerle revivir algo que no quería.

.-Esta bien señorita… bueno como le decía, era un día como cualquier otro, el comercio iba bien, pero notaba como mi mujer estaba algo diferente conmigo, así que cuando se hizo de noche, me fui con unos amigos a tomar unas copas, pero algo dentro de mi no me dejaba tranquilo, decidí volver temprano a casa, pero lo que encontré fue muy duro para mi estaba mi mujer siendo cogida por mi hermano, pensé que la estaba forzando pero sus gemidos y palabras me dije que no, así que entre sorprendiéndolos, luego de aquel día ella se fue con el y mi negocio comenzó a bajar las ventas, yo perdí la cordura, la tristeza y el dolor me hicieron abandonar todo y dejar que mi alma y cuerpo vaguen libremente. – Termino su relato con una sonrisa triste.

.- Que feo… y en todo ese tiempo no se ha arrepentido de la vida que lleva.

.- La verdad que no, solo que a veces me siento solo.

.- Cuando me dijo eso el tomo mi mano y la apretó, sentí que me estremecía, vi en sus ojos como me devoro con la mirada, intente que no notara mi temblor y nerviosismo, por lo que quite mi mano de la suya y seguimos camino, después de eso no volvimos a hablar, hasta que llegamos al callejón donde el dormía.

.- Bueno hasta aquí llegamos señorita y muchas gracias por todo.

.- No hay problemas, hasta luego.

.- Por cierto una cosita… ¿le gusto lo que vio el otro día?.-

.- Cuando me dijo así sentí que mi rostro ardía, reír tontamente haciéndome la desentendida, para darme la vuelta y salir raudamente del lugar, no podía creer el se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando, al llegar a mi casa mire la hora y esta marcaba las once y cuarenta, quitando mi mirada de ahí me fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme, aun nerviosa por lo que paso, al quitarme el vestido y solo quedar en ropa interior lleve mi mano a mi entrepierna donde me acaricie la vagina, notando que esta se encontraba todo humedad, lentamente me las quite y me senté en mi cama - - -

- - - para dejarme caer de espalda sobre el colchón, mi cabeza daba vueltas, y mi vagina seguía ardiéndome, por lo que busque mi juguetito y sin delicadeza me lo metí, arqueando mi espalda, al sentir tan maravilloso intruso, cerré los ojos y comencé a masturbarme con mi juguete en mi vagina mientras con mi otra mino libre la lleve a mi colita donde comencé a meterme uno de mis dedos, estaba comenzando a transpirar, mis manos no dejaban de moverse en su trabajo mientras mis pechos se movían en vaivén y de lado a lado, estaba llegando al orgasmo cuando la imagen de ese hombre llego a mi mente, haciendo que mis movimientos se aceleraran produciéndome un fuerte gemidos " Ohhhh, siiii ahhhh," - -

- - cerré mis ojos por un momento, mientras mi respiración volvía a la normalidad, estuve un rato así, hasta que me acomode bien y me disponía a dormirme, mire el reloj de nuevo y cerré mis ojos, pero no paso nada, abriendo mis ojos nuevamente tenia una mezclas de sentimientos dentro mío que no me dejaban en paz, volví a mirar la hora y note que eran las doce y diez, me quede mirando el techo de mi cuarto pensando, dudando, hasta que me di valor y me levante rápidamente - - -

- - - busque el vestido de nuevo para ponérmelo, me arregle el maquillaje y el cabello, " se que lo que estoy por hacer es una locura, pero no aguanto mas" me decía mirándome al espejo ya que había tomado una decisión, de la cual esperaba no arrepentirme, una ves arreglada, salí de mi casa con pasos lentos y muy nerviosa, estaba a punto de entregarme un desconocido, estaba por dejar que un extraño metiera sus pene en mi vagina, con eso pensamientos llegue al callejón, observe un poco ya que en el fondo se veía una pequeña luz encendida, así que tome valor y entre.

.- Hola jovencita, a que debo el honor de su visita. – Me decía con una sonrisa

.- De ahora en adelante, ya no se sentirá más solo.

.- Le dije mientras lleve mis manos a los tirantes de mi vestido, dejándolo caer al piso, el me miro asombrado mientras yo me acercaba a el con pasos calmados y moviendo mis caderas " Te gusta lo que vez " le decía mientras me di vuelta, agachándome y mostrándole mi trasero, el no tardo mucho en poner sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, abrasándome mas hacia el, podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello a la vez que su barba me hacia cosquillas, comenzó a besarme el hombro mientras su mano derecha lo hacia con mi nalga y su otra mano levantaba mi brasier para dejar libre mis pechos, cerré los ojos disfrutando sus carias, mientras me empujaba hasta la pared - - -

- - - donde me hizo apoyar mis manos contra el frió ladrillo, y tomaba mis cadera y la tiraba un poco para atrás, el se agacho frente mi colita donde llevo su nariz a mi vagina y comenzó a olerme " Ohhh le gusta" le dije al verlo tan entretenido, a lo que respondió corriendo la parte que cubre mi vagina para un lado y introduciendo un dedo dentro de mi " Que travieso es usted señor" me mordía el labio por el placer que me daba, esto era diferente a que metiera mis dedos, mas siendo los de el mas grande, comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo, yo estaba que me moría de placer, " No aguanto, quiere su verga dentro mió señor, por favor métamela" le suplique a lo que el dejo mi vagina para hacer unos pasos hacia atrás y dejar caer su pantalón mostrándome su pene completamente erecto.

.- Si, pero ante, tendrás que chupármela, y si haces un buen trabajo te la meteré por donde quieres.

.- Oh señor que bueno es, deje que yo me encargue de esa cosita tan bonita que tiene.-

.- Jeje, y no te olvides de tomar toda mi lechita he, ya que sino, no te cogere.

.- Poniéndome frente al el, me arrodille, y teniendo su pene frente a mi cara, lentamente mi fui acercando, podía sentir su aroma fuerte, así que lo primero que hice fue sacar un poco mi lengua y lamer la punta, al sentir su sabor, me encendí como loca, mi vagina comenzó a gritarme que me apurada así ella también podía probar tan rico manjar, comencé a lamer el tronco hasta sus testículos que con glotonería los metí en mi boca, y así comencé a disfrutar de su pene, volviendo hasta la base para después meterlo todo en mi boca, era enorme pero eso no me impidió degustarlo todo, " Ahhh, señor que rica verga tiene usted" le dije levantando mi rostro para volver a mi manjar, estuve chupándoselo un buen rato hasta que el me pidió que se lo terminara de hacer con mis pechos.

.- Que buenos pechos pequeña… siii, hazlo lentamente que ya estoy por correrme.

.- Me alegro que le gusten mis pechos señor, por que a mi me encante sentir su enorme pene entre ellos.

.- Mmmm si preciosa, sigue así… y llámame amo, mi perrita.

.- Si lo que usted ordene mi amo.

.- Sentía su verga palpitar entre mis pechos, y aprovechando cuando la cabecita de su miembro se asomaba por ellos le daba un lengüetazo, hasta que sentí como el se tenso y quito su pene de mis pechos y lo puso en mi boca dándome toda su lechita, cosa que disfrute enormemente, podía sentir como su semen estaba en mi boca, era espeso y tenia un sabor salado, pero me encantaba, mientras el sacaba su miembro con mi mano en el, lo iba apretando suavemente para que no quedara nada fuera, una ves que lo saco comencé a degustarlo y tragarlo lentamente como el mejor de los manjares, estaba en la gloria.

.- Haber te tragaste todo.

.- Si mi amo, y estaba riquísima, por favor déme mas, quiero sentirlo dentro mió.

.- En la posición que estaba me gire poniéndome en cuatro, el se la sacudió un poco y esta volvió a ponerse dura, se ve que hace mucho no tiene batalla el pequeñín por lo que se acomodo entre mis piernas y sin sacarme las bragas posesiono su miembro en la entrada de mi vagina, mientras me susurro unas palabra, a las que respondí " Por favor mi amo, métale su verga a esta perrita mala, y llénela de lechita" y no haciéndose esperar me la metió hasta el fondo haciéndome gritar de placer, dios desde lo que paso con naruto, no había tenido una verga mas, pero ahora podía sentir como el bombeaba dentro de mi con fuerza, " Mmmm, ohhh si que rico amo" el tomo mi cabeza y la tiro para abajo, en lo cual podía ver sus movimientos y como me metía su verga - - -

- - - sus testículos golpeaban contra mi, y mis nalgas contra su cintura dándome mas placer ya que el sonido que producía, era genial " Ohhh mi amo mas, demás fuerte, mas rápido" el placer me estaba matando, el apoyó su cuerpo sobre mi espalda, para luego tomar mis brazo y levantarme con ellos mientras no dejaba de metérmela " Ahhh mas, si que bien se siente ohhhh, si amo, mas rápido" soltando nuevamente mis manos que puse en el piso, me tomo la cintura y en una ultima estocada inundo mis entrañas con toda su corrida, dándome el mejor orgasmo de mi vida " Ahhhh, puedo sentir como me lleno todo el útero con su lechita amo, y se siente tan bien mmmmm" mantuvo esa posición por un momento hasta que comenzó a sacar su miembro de mi, " cuanta lechita " dije al ver como comenzaba a chorrear de mi vagina aquel liquido blanco.

.- Y esto es solo el principio, pequeña.

.- Mi respiración era acelerada, no paso un minuto que el ya estaba listo con su verga bien dura, lista para penetrarme, me relamí los labios, y volviendo a mi pose de cuatro patas, sentí que el pasaba su pene por mi vagina, pensé que me lametearía por ahí, pero al sentir sus manos en mis nalgas entendí que solo estaba lubricando su miembro con mis jugo y semen, que aun quedaba en mi vagina, una ves listo termino por corre mis bragas a un lado sin quitármela y acerco la punta a la entrada de mi colita, para metérmela, " Ohhh dios amo… siii, pártame al medio con su verga… rómpame el culito amo" - - -

- - - podía sentir como su pene hurgaba en mi interior, sus testículos rozaban mi vagina y con su mano me tomo la cara para hacerme girar y así besarme apasionadamente, su lengua y saliva se mezclaban con la mía, llevándome a otro mundo, era algo sensacional, después de dejar mi boca, comenzó a penetrarme mas rápido " Ahhhh, si que gozo… mmmm mas fuerte amo", decía en mis momentos de lucidez ya que mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, sentir esa verga perforándome el ano, era de otro mundo, me encantaba, hasta me imagine como se sentiría ser penetrada por dos verga o tres, de solo pensarlo se me hacia agua la boca.

.- Ohhh pequeña que culito más apretadito tienes, siento que se devora mi verga.

.- Siii ohhhh, es que es tan rica ahhh, mi amo.

.- Podía sentir como ponía sus manos en mis nalgas apretando su miembro, para luego apoyarse sobre mi y pasando sus brazos por mi cintura me apretó contra su cuerpo, " Oh, mmmm, si… lechita, lechita amo." al terminar mis palabras el ya se estaba corriendo en mi colita inundándome toda, " mmmm que rico, puedo sentir como su lechita me llena toda mi amo, ahhhhh, ohhh siento que me llena el estomago mmm que rico" todo su semen dentro mió dándome un placer enorme, era como un rió de lava que recorría mi interior adueñándose completamente de mi.

.- Oh pequeña, ya no dio mas, me dejaste casi seco jejeje, pero si eres buena niña y me besas con pasión, podría darte una mas, en tu rica vagina, que dices.

.- Sus deseos son ordenes mi amo, y no se olvide de darme toda su lechita dentro mió.

.- Le dije al verlo a sus ojos y acortando mi distancia fundí mi boca con la del, pidiéndole permiso para que mi lengua se refugie en su boca, mis brazos atrás de su cabeza impidiendo que se soltara, era una batalla ardua, mi lengua se entrelazaba con la suya, en tanto podía sentir en mi vientre como su miembro volvía a ponerse duro, haciendo que la intensidad del beso fuera mayor, no daba mas necesitaba que me la metiera ahora, por lo que dejando su boca y un hilito de saliva quedaba entre los dos me fui recostando - - -

- - - a lo que el se prepara el miembro para ponerlo dentro mío, subí mis caderas un poco, mientras sentía como su pene entraba en mi, haciéndome recorrer un mar de sensaciones, " Puedo sentirlo dentro mío ahhhh, que bien se siente, rápido amo, déme mas, rápido" le pedía haciendo que sus caderas se movieran, mas y mas produciendo una fricción entre nuestros cuerpo, mi vagina se sentía caliente, las paredes de mi interior pararían que lo apretaban mas, como queriendo que ese rico intruso jamás se fuera, " Ahhhh, mmmm, ohhhh, mi amo, puedo sentir como mi vagina se devora su verga" sus envestidas comenzaron a ser mas rápidas, hasta que se volvió a aferrar a mi, inundándome toda, con su semen caliente.

.- Aaaaa que bien se siente su semen en mi interior amo.

.- Me alegro que te guste pequeña, lo tenía todo guardadito para vos jejeje.

.- Gracias amo, por toda su lechita, estoy llena jeje.

.- Cuando quieras preciosa, y no dudes en volver cuando quieras, aquí siempre tendrás lechita calentita para esa golosa vagina y culito que tienes.

.- Le respondí con un pequeño beso en los labio, mientras intentaba encontrar mi vestido ya que el en ningún momento me quito las bragas para darme su verga, por lo que solo me la acomode bien, hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, y si no me apuraba a recogerlo seria mi fin, sakura me mata si ve en el estado en que quedo su vestido, rápidamente me vestí y salí de aquel callejón despidiéndome con la mano de mi nuevo amigo o "amo" según como lo vea jeje, pero así toda despeinada y desarreglada llegue a mi casa y acomode el vestido en la silla para mañana llevarlo a la tintorería, así que me deshice de todo lo que tenia mientras entraba en el baño " Guaaa, Ino que noche pasaste" me dije mirándome al espejo que al verme, podía notar el semen que aun quedaba en mi cuerpo, lleve mis manos aquel manjar que termine por devorar, no lo iba a desperdiciar, luego de todo es mío o no.

.- Luego de bañarme y quedar como nueva me acomode frente al espejo que tengo en mi cuarto y viendo la hora me dispuse a peinar mi cabello, en lo bien que estaba la imagen de mi en el espejo detuvo sus moviendo mientras me miraba, me sorprendí.

.- ¡Que demonios pasa!, ¿Quién sos vos?

.- Hola Ino, no te asuste y quien soy pues quien mas, soy vos misma, algo así como una conciencia.

.- ¿Y que quieres?

.- ¿Yo?, nada solamente saber como te sentís con lo que paso.

.- Ah, pues al principio pensé que la culpa me mataría… pero la verdad me siento fantástica, mas viva, mas mujer, fue la mejor noche que pude tener jeje.

.- Me alegro, por que yo también lo disfrute, y quiero volver a repetir ¿Y vos?.

.- Pues claro que si, deseo tener todo su semen dentro mío… otra ves.

.- Al terminar mi charla, conmigo misma, me levanté y llege hasta mi cama donde me dormí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, a la mañana siguiente, me desperece sin tapujo, alzando mis brazos y pasándolo atrás de mi cabeza, mire mi cuarto y con una sonrisa me levante ya que tenia que ir al hospital, y la tintorería, así que me bañe y vestí en un segundo a lo que tomaba el vestido y lo ponía en una bolsita y salía a afrontar mi día de trabajo claro que pase por mis medialunas - - -

- - - y al pasar por el callejo el vagabundo no estaba, por lo que sonreí al ver el lugar donde pasamos una noche de pasión con aquel hombre, moví mi cabeza y retome mi camino al hospital, el día transcurrió normalmente, no había visto a sakura, pero bueno no me importo así que seguí en mis labores, hasta que el vendito reloj dio fin a mi día, al salir a la calle, comencé a caminar lentamente mientras veía al sol como se ocultaba, pase nuevamente por el callejo donde al fondo vi a aquel hombre quien estaba preparando una pequeña fogata - - -

- - - sonreí para mi, mientras mis piernas temblaron un poco a la ves que me mordía el labio al pensar en como ese hombre me hizo su mujer, volví a mi ruta pensando en quizás esta noche le haga otra visita, " Es que esta, tan solo el pobre" jiji no podía creer como me hacia sentir por lo que al llegar a mi casa lo primero que hice fue masturbarme locamente, esperando la hora adecuada para visitar a mi "amo" quien diría que la presumida y alocada Ino llamaría a un hombre así, pero bueno, mejor descanso un poco así estoy lista para mi hombre jijiji.

.- Luego de un bien merecido descanso, me sentía lista para todo, así que me arregle bien para mi amo, y me disponía a salir a su encuentro, al estar en la calle mire la hermosa luna que había y dando un pequeño suspiro me adentre en aquel oscuro callejón, en donde fui recibida no solo por mi amo, sino que había un hombre mas junto a el, supongo que será algún amigo, pero bueno ya estoy aquí así que no me iba a ir sin mi lechita.

.- Buenas noches.

.- Oh pequeña, pensé que no vendrías, el es un amigo, espero que se lleven bien he jeje.

.- Con un breve moviendo de mi cabeza en forma de saludo, me acerque a mi amo mientras el llevo sus mano a mi cuerpo donde comenzó a desvestirme, y asiéndole una seña a su amigo quien también se sumo a la fiesta, entre los dos me hicieron un emparedado, mientras con sus manos y bocas recorría mis cuerpo, estuvieron probándome un rato largo hasta que mi amo se recostó en el piso y mostrándome su erecto pene y sin preámbulos me lo metí enterito en mi vagina - - -

- - - a lo que comencé a cabalgarlo, sentía mi cuerpo arder, hasta que otras manos se adueñaron de mi haciéndome recostar, y abriendo mis nalgas " Ohhhh, mmm dios que rico, estoy siendo cogida por dos vergas ahhhh, esto es el cielo" llevando mis labio a los de mi amo, uniéndonos en un ardiente batalla de lenguas, el placer que me estaba dando era de otro mundo, " Ahhhh si amos denme toda su lechita" le decía al sentir como de sus vergas salía ese preciado liquido que me llenada toda, no se cuantas horas estuvimos ni cuantas veces se corriendo dentro mío, pero al ver asomar un poco el sol, y ver a mis amos completamente cansados, me levante antes que mas gente comenzara a circular y me viera, así que poniéndome la ropa me disponía a marcharme.

.- Oh, pequeña mañana viene algunos amigos mas a verme, ¿Vienes?

.- No hace falta decirlo amo, estaré encantada de conocer a sus amigos y jugar con ellos y beber todo su semen.

.- Eso tenlo por seguro tendrás tanta lechita que no sabrás donde meterla toda jejeje.

.- Oh de solo imaginármelo, me hace poner a mil… ¿ Y a ustedes, no?.

Bueno aquí el final de este capitulo, ojala les allá gustado, y espero sus comentarios, y no se que otra cosa pero bueno.

**Ahora si próximo capitulo y ultimo.**

**Capitulo 03: Hinata, quiere a sus mayores**

Un capitulo con un poquito de todo he, no se lo pierdan, nos vemos


End file.
